Cuando un Héroe Nace
by BrenCowell
Summary: ¡CORREGIDO, NADA DE COMANDOS!, QUIZA FF TARDE EN ACTUALIZARLO... !MULTICROSSOVER. Mérida, supuestamente considerada muerta, regresa después de cinco años tras ser encontrada en una isla. La multimillonaria es una chica distinta ahora. Deberá Proteger a sus seres más cercanos y arreglar los errores de su padre. Se verá obligada a llevar una doble vida para salvar su ciudad.
1. Regreso a casa

**Cuando un Héroe Nace.  
Capítulo 1 "Regreso a casa"**

**San Fransokyo**

Tadashi se arreglaba para ir a la Universidad, colocó sus libros dentro de su mochila y se preparó para bajar a desayunar, la tía Cass había gritado su nombre y el de Hiro anunciando que ya tenía el desayuno listo.

-Buenos días, tía Cass.

\- ¡Tadashi!, Mi chico genio. Toma asiento, los genios necesitan un buen desayuno para comenzar el día- La tía Cass seguía en la cocina sirviendo café, luego pasó a sentarse junto a Tadashi. Tomó el control y encendió la pequeña tele en su cocina para ver el noticiero matutino.

-Tía Cass, Hiro...

-Aquí estoy, buenos días. - Hiro bajaba con cara de desvelado.

-Parece que alguien tuvo una larga noche. Toma cariño, tus hot cakes. Tadashi, ¿cómo va tu nuevo proyecto?

-Realmente voy avanzando, pero falta mucho por hacer. Prometo mostrarles cuando quede listo.

-Suena muy interesante, ¿Qué dices Hiro? – Hiro no ponía atención a ninguno de los dos y sólo permanecía en su celular buscando nuevas peleas callejeras. Hace unas semanas que había terminado su primer prototipo.

\- Am, sí. Suena fabuloso. -Seguía con la mirada en el teléfono.

Tadashi miraba a su hermano con desaprobación, pero intentaba entender y en que podría hacer para que optará por seguir con sus estudios. Cuatro meses atrás había terminado con sus estudios de preparatoria, y Tadashi sabía que su hermano podría hacer más con ese cerebro tan brillante.

De igual forma la tía Cass miraba a su sobrino y compartió una mirada con el hermano mayor.

-Hiro... cariño, sé que nos pediste tiempo para pensar en lo que quieres estudiar, pero sólo pedimos que no distraigas tu mente en otras cosas. Es decir, hay muchas actividades para hacer aparte de los robots... quizá puedas encontrar otra pasión...- En ese momento los tres miembros de la familia giraron su cabeza hacía el televisor al ver que la imagen de los noticiarios había cambiado y una cara muy familiar apareció en la pantalla.

Tadashi se pintó algo pálido y abrió los ojos de par en par. Hiro abrió la boca y la tía Cass subió el volumen.

_"Mérida DunBroch, esta con vida. Un barco pescador la encontró en una isla cerca de las costas de Asia el pasado Mártes, isla donde se presume la chica naufragó cuando logró escapar de los secuestradores._

_La hija del magnate Fergus, sobrevivió al secuestro manifestado hace cinco años atrás. Lamentablemente nos han confirmado que su padre, el dueño de empresas DunBroch ha fallecido durante el incidente"_

_La imagen de Fergus y Mérida aparecían de fondo en la pantalla._

_"Nuestros reporteros trataron de establecer dialogo con su madre, la señora Elinor DunBroch."_

_Un video mostraba como una decena de paparazis y reporteros se acercaban a Elinor, o al menos eso trataban, pues sus guardaespaldas evitaban el contacto._

_"Por el momento se ha abstenido a dar una respuesta. Pero a futuro le daremos más detalles sobre el caso._

_En otras noticias, la ley anti-héroes podría ser eliminada gracias a los hechos recientes con Elastigirl, Mister Increible, Frozono y nuevos superhéroes tras derrotar al villano Rapta-Pantallas mejor conocida como Evelyn..."_

-Tadashi...-La tía Cass tomó su brazo.

-Ella... está viva... ¡está viva! -Tadashi saltó de la silla y dio un par de vueltas. - ¡Esto es genial!, bueno, no por la parte del secuestro, ¡pero está viva!

-Oh cariño, no sabes cómo me alegra esa chica tiene toda una vida por delante.

-Deberías intentar comunicarte con su familia. ¿Aún tienes a sus hermanos en las redes sociales? -Hiro animó a su hermano pues sabía lo que esa chica fue en su vida.

-De inmediato lo haré. -Y subió rápidamente al ordenador de su cuarto

Hiro se quedó ayudando a su tía con los platos del desayuno y para cuando regreso a su habitación encontró a Tadashi viendo fijamente a la pantalla y una foto de él junto a Mérida.

\- ¿Qué pasa hermano?

\- No sé qué escribir, ni si quiera sé a quién de sus hermanos debo dirigirme, o a su madre o a la misma Mérida.

\- Sólo di lo que sientes.

\- Es tan sencillo para ti.

\- No debe ser difícil, aparte ustedes no terminaron peleados ni nada.

\- Lo sé, pero Hiro, vivió años lejos de la civilización, en una isla, Dios sabe por lo que ha pasado. ¿Y si esa chica que conocí cambio?

\- Entonces sería muy tonto de su parte que te olvidará, ¡vamos!, ella fue tu novia por dos años de preparatoria, estoy seguro de que tiene buena imagen de ti. Es decir, su relación fue bonita, la tía Cass la adoraba y hasta me agradaba cuando me retaba en los videojuegos. Como sea, hermano, estoy seguro de que las palabras de un viejo amigo le darán ánimos.

\- Gracias Hiro, pero eso no te libera de nuestra charla sobre las peleas callejeras con robots.

-Ahí vamos de nuevo. Voy tarde para un concurso de videojuegos, al menos no hay reglas en contra de estos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Ciudad Diswork. Hospital Central.**

Elinor miraba tras la pequeña ventana de una puerta a su primogénita.

-Tiene múltiples cicatrices en todo el cuerpo, ya le hemos hecho los estudios adecuados para saber más de su estado; le hemos transferido suero para que su cuerpo reciba las vitaminas que le hacen falta.

\- ¿Algo más? -Preguntó Elinor al doctor.

\- No ha dicho ni una sola palabra desde que llegó, Elinor, la chica que está en esa habitación... prepárate, ya no es Mérida. -Decía el doctor.

Elinor se armó de valor para abrir lentamente la puerta de la sala del hospital, y ahí estaba Mérida, parada frente al gran ventanal aún en bata de hospital. Encontró que la postura de su hija era firme y decidida, que su largo cabello rizado ahora apenas llegaba por debajo de sus hombros. Logró divisar también algunas marcas en su antebrazo derecho.

Camino unos pasos a ella, con miedo a la persona que encontraría a continuación. Respiro profundo y tomó a su hija por los hombros.

-Mérida...

-Mamá...-La chica giró su cabeza y de inmediato ambas se abrazaron, Mérida se sentía tan bien al contacto de su madre, como lo había extrañado durante ese tiempo. Necesitaba ese amor maternal, esa seguridad que sólo ellas sabían dar.

\- Tranquila amor, ya todo pasó, estaremos bien. - Mérida sólo supo soltar unas cuantas lágrimas.

\- Te extrañé demasiado. -Mérida abrazó con más fuerza. Elinor se separó para sostener su rostro con ambas manos.

\- Ya estás en casa, mi pequeña valiente. -Elinor depositó un beso en la frente de su hija.

Momentos más tarde Mérida estaba preparada para salir del hospital, desde luego una oleada de paparazzis y reporteros la esperaban fuera.

-Cúbrete con esto cariño. -Elinor le colocó una manta en su cabeza para que Mérida se tapase tanto del frío como de las molestas luces de las cámaras.

\- Mérida ¿Cómo murió tu padre?

\- ¿Cómo lograste sobrevivir en esa isla?

\- ¿Tienes información de los secuestradores?

\- ¿Qué paso durante todo ese tiempo?

\- ¿Intentaste algo para salir de la isla?

\- ¿Cómo escapaste de tus captores?

\- Por el momento mi hija no responderá a ninguna de sus preguntas, ella necesita descansar. -Elinor decía mientras su piloto abría la puerta del auto. Mérida entró primero y su madre seguido de ella.

-Dios, que gente tan insensata. -Elinor abrazó a su hija.

Llegando a la mansión de los DunBroch, el chofer estaba a punto de bajar una pequeña maleta de madera, la única posesión de Mérida durante el viaje, pero la dueña lo detuvó.

-Yo me encargo, gracias.

Entrando a la mansión Mérida miraba cada detalle de su antiguo hogar, años que pasó jugando y corriendo por aquellos pasillos y ahora parecía ser la casa de unos extraños. Era tan enorme que no lo recordaba así. Se acercó a una pintura en medio de la sala principal, en donde estaba retratada toda su familia, cuando Mérida aún contaba con 13 años. Al ver de nuevo el rostro de su padre, ella quedó como hipnotizada.

-Tu habitación esta tal como la dejaste, no quise mover nada. - Elinor notaba ese comportamiento de su hija y aparte del abrazo en el hospital no había vuelto a tener intercambió de palabras con ella.

-Bienvenida, señorita Mérida. -Moudie, su nana y ahora cocinera entraba a la sala. Ella dedicó apenas una sonrisa notable.

\- Un gusto volver a verte. -Una voz masculina que reconocía. Era Estoico Haddock. ¿Qué hacía él en su casa?

Mérida lo vio con disgusto. Seguía sin decir una palabra.

-Mer, ¿Recuerdas a Estoico? Era el amigo de tu padre.

Mérida seguía viéndolos atentamente a ambos, en su mente pasaban muchas teorías, y esperaba que no fuese lo que estaba pensando. Se escuchó una puerta abrirse y muchos pasos bajando las escaleras. Reconoció la voz de Hubert.

\- ¡Mérida!

\- Aquí están, pequeños. -Mérida abrazó a los tres, y se dio cuenta lo mucho que habían crecido. Ya no podría levantarlos para jugar con ellos al avión nunca más.

-Sabía... yo sabía que tú no podías estar muerta. -Dijo Hamish.

-Debemos recuperar el tiempo perdido, te has perdido de mucho estos años. -Dijo Harris. Mérida sólo no dejaba de abrazarlos. De sentir como ahora podía tenerlos cerca.

Moudie se dirigió a los adultos de la habitación.

-El joven Hiccup llamó, vendrá a cenar esta noche.

-Excelente. Prepararé todo para que te sientas como en casa de nuevo. -Elinor se acercó a su niña.

-Si me permiten, quisiera ir a mi habitación. -Mérida tomó de nuevo su improvisada maleta y subió por las escaleras. Dejó a muchas personas con preocupación, pero todos entendían que era cuestión de tiempo.

Mérida se paró frente a la gran puerta de madera, giró la perilla y empujó un poco la puerta. Y ahí estaba, la habitación que la vio crecer, desde que era una niña y soñaba con tener grandes aventuras. Luego su adolescencia, donde debe reconocer que se volvió una chica muy rebelde y caprichosa hasta cierto punto. Caminó hacía su escritorio, viendo viejas fotos pegadas por todas partes. Como cuando fue con su mejor amiga a vacacionar en Hawuai, o como olvidar la primera clase de equitación con su padre, la foto de ella con toda su familia en un evento social creado por la familia Arendelle. Bien que las fotos contaban su historia. ¿Qué habrá pasado con las hermanas Arendelle? Nada. Ellas no se alejaron de la civilización durante cinco años.

Mérida decidió tomar un buen baño antes de bajar a cenar. Mientras el agua golpeaba su rostro, intentaba olvidar todas las cosas por las que había pasado, aquel infierno sin duda sería muy difícil de olvidar.

Salió aún con la toalla puesta y se miró al espejo, no reconocía más a la chica del reflejo, sin duda su mirar cambio, ya no era la niña ingenua y millonaria, ahora mostraba ser una chica demasiado seria y observadora.

Se colocó la ropa interior y miraba cada detalle de su piel, cicatrices por todas partes, en especial su espalda, también había tatuajes, como una triqueta en su omoplato izquierdo. La figura de un dragón debajo de su ombligo.

Volteo a su cama, donde había ropa para ella. Cogió la nota que se encontraba encima.

"Creí que no te gustaría vestir de gala, así que busque lo más cómodo para esta noche. Mamá"

Mérida tomo un par de jeans color azul oscuro, junto a una blusa blanca y blazer azul marino, para el calzado su madre optó por unos botines cafés oscuro. Menos mal que no fue un vestido con tacones. Además, sería todo un problema para ocultar sus nuevas marcas. Lo último que faltaba era arreglar su cabello, extrañaba tenerlo largo. Mérida sólo lo ató a una coleta dejando unos cabos de cabello fuera sobre su rostro. Al terminar con todo su aseo personal no pudo evitar sentirse endemoniadamente bien, ¿hace cuánto se había privado de ciertas necesidades?, un baño caliente, el sabor de la pasta en su boca, ropa con agradable olor y hasta su maquillaje.

Su madre llamó a la puerta.

-Mérida, corazón. Te estamos esperando abajo.

Mérida abrió la puerta y trató de sonreír. Debía dar todo de su parte para dejar de preocupar a sus seres queridos, después de todo ya estaba con ellos. Bajaron las escaleras hasta que se reveló de nuevo la imagen de Estoico parado al pie de la escalera, y sus tres hermanos, todos vestidos para la ocasión. Cuando una quinta persona apareció tras Estoico: Hiccup... de no ser por la presencia de su padre, Mérida no habría sido capaz de reconocerlo. El tiempo pasó sobre todos.

Estoico se apresuró para recibir a Elinor y llevarla al comedor, y los trillizos los seguían detrás. De la misma forma Hiccup se acercó a Mérida.

No podía creerlo, ¿enserio ese muchacho era Hiccup?, la última vez que lo vio tenía su edad y era más bajo y flacucho. Ahora se veía muy guapo en ese traje de gala y con su cuerpo perfectamente moldeado, ahora más alto que ella.

-Bienvenida Mer. -Dijo mientras le daba a Mérida un ramo de rosas blancas. Hiccup hizo un ademan con su brazo en señal de que Mérida colocara su mano. Mérida colocó su mano para ser guiada por Hiccup.

\- Te ves... cambiada.

Ella lo vio con una mirada un tanto desconcertada.

-Es decir, es obvio que has crecido, pero me refiero a que has madurado y yo...-Hiccup definitivamente no arreglaba las cosas, nadie sabe que decirle a un náufrago.

-Tranquilo Hiccup, lo entiendo. También tú te transformaste por completo. A propósito, lindo detalle, gracias.

-Oh, permíteme dulzura. Las pondré en un jarrón con agua -Moudie sostuvo el ramo de rosas.

Hiccup tomó una silla para permitir que Mérida se sentará. La cena comenzó bien, primero era hablar sobre las cosas que Mérida no sabía. Pues no querían tocar nada sobre recuerdos ni mencionar a Fergus para darle a Mérida tiempo y espacio para procesar todo. Hablaron de temas como la llegada de Ladybug, la lucha de los Increíbles. Las nuevas bandas musicales, etc.

\- Así es, todo parece indicar que tendremos superhumanos patrullando las calles como cuando tu madre y yo éramos jóvenes. -decía Estoico.

\- Yo pienso que sería fantástico tener poderes como ellos. -Decía Hamish.

\- Entonces, ¿puede haber más villanos como Síndrome o Hawkmoth? -Preguntaba Harris.

\- Ni te imaginas. Pienso que puede ser peligroso para personas normales como nosotros. -decía Hiccup tras darle un trago a su copa de vino.

\- Hiccup tiene razón, es decir, si en esta ciudad hubiese Akumas sería un caos. - Su madre concordó.

\- Elinor, estamos a salvo aquí...Estoico y Elinor se apartaron un poco de la convcersación.

-Y díganme chicos, ¿cómo les ha ido en sus estudios?

\- Apenas comenzaremos la preparatoria en unos meses, Mer. Pero ¿qué hay de ti? -Su hermano dijo algo obvio, pues Mérida nunca comenzó la universidad gracias a su desaparición.

-Harris, no la presiones.

-No, está bien Hamish, tiene razón. Debo escoger algo para mi futuro y trabajar con la empresa de papá... por cierto ¿cómo se encuentra?, ¿podría pasarme por allá mañana?

-Me sorprendes, Mer. ¿Estás segura de que...?

-Mamá, creo que ya perdí muchos años sin hacer nada. Quiero ponerme al día con todo. Y no quiero que nadie me oculté nada, como su relación. -Tanto Estoico como Elinor estaban a punto de ahogarse con la comida.

-Oh no mamá. A nosotros no nos veas, no dijimos nada.

Elinor tomó la mano de Estoico.

-Es cierto Mérida, Estoico y yo nos hemos casado. Pero quiero que sepas que ninguno de los dos le faltó el respeto a tu padre.

Un silencio incómodo entro en la habitación, pero el celular de Hiccup interrumpió.

-Disculpen. -el castaño se retiró un momento

-Está bien. - Mérida intentó mostrar una sonrisa ente todo. Pero la idea no le agradaba. Estoico era su padrastro ahora e Hiccup su hermanastro.

\- ¿Todo bien hijo?

-Sí, sólo era Astrid, llegará en unos días.

\- ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir esta noche?, hace mal tiempo y Astrid seguirá fuera.

-Gracias Elinor, y acepto tu propuesta.

El resto de la noche había transcurrido normal, pasaron a la sala de estar para seguir comentando datos de los superhéroes, sobre las nuevas bandas de rock, sobre Jagger Stone, las nuevas películas merecedoras de un Oscar, la nueva colección de Gabriel Agreste y el regreso de Edna para diseñar trajes especiales. De un momento a otro se encontraba hablando únicamente con Hiccup.

\- Entonces la madre de Adrien desapareció...

\- Lo siento, no debí mencionarlo. -Hiccup se regañaba mentalmente ante su imprudencia.

\- Debería ponerme en contactó con él. Si es que no se ha eliminado mi perfil de Facebook.

\- Me sorprende como has tomado todo con calma.

-Hiccup, estoy con ellos, no quiero perder ni un solo momento. Pero ¿qué hay de ti?, lo último que supe es que entraste a la escuela militar gracias a tu padre. Cuéntame de tu vida, yo no puedo decir mucho de los últimos cinco años.

-Oh si, no fueron mis mejores épocas, pero terminé el entrenamiento militar y ahora trabajo para seguridad nacional. Hago de todo, soy agente, guardaespaldas, en fin, depende lo que se requiere que sea.

\- ¿Eres feliz con eso?

-Muy feliz, me gusta ayudar a las personas a mi manera. Ahora vivo en un departamento en el centro de la ciudad. Quién lo diría.

-Si, quien lo diría. Hiccup, debo dejarte, estoy comenzando a sentir sueño.

-Desde luego Mer, ve. Te excusaré con los demás. Descansa.

Mérida ya en su habitación con ropa para dormir se sentó en un sillón. Encendió su laptop, para su sorpresa seguía ahí intacta. Tomo un segundo para presionar el botón de "inicio" para su perfil en la red social. Sólo se dirigió a la sección de mensajes, pues no quería abrumarse aún al ver la vida de sus amigos y conocidos. Sus notificaciones eran miles. Pero ella sólo esperaba ver a una persona en el chat... ¡Vingo!

Primer mensaje y probablemente el que no debía faltar: Moana Motunui.

Vio un segundo mensaje... Tadashi Hamada. Mérida se reincorporó un poco, no podía creerlo, Tadashi, su primer y único novio...

Por último, un mensaje de Adrien Agreste.

Mérida dejó a un lado la computadora. El sólo hecho de mirar las fotos de perfil indicaba lo más obvio, ellos crecieron, ellos continuaron con su vida... sin ella. Era lo más normal ante la pérdida de un ser querido, se debe seguir adelante y ella estaba orgullosa por ellos. Pero no podía evitar sentir un gran vació.

Hiccup era un agente ahora, Tadashi estaba por graduarse de la Universidad de Robótica, Moana era toda una bióloga marina. Adrien estudiaba la preparatoria sólo un par de años por delante de sus hermanos. Su madre se había casado con el amigo de su padre.

Miró la tormenta afuera y como si de un zombi se tratará bajo sin hacer ruido y salió caminando por el jardín, en donde se acurrucó bajo un gran roble. A este punto ella estaba completamente empapada. Se recostó en posición fetal y se quedó dormida entre sus recuerdos en el purgatorio. Su cuerpo temblaba incontroladamente.

Sangre. Cuchillo. Pelea. Muerte. Torturas. Miedo. Sangre. Suicidio. Todo eso pasaba por la mente de Mérida. La imagen de su padre muerto, y ella haciendo su tumba. Sangre nuevamente. Ojos y cabello negros. Ojos verdes. Muerte. Otros ojos azules. Paz momentánea.

\- ¡Mér despierta! -Hiccup se había asomado desde su alcoba y logró ver a la peli roja salir de la mansión. No dudo en seguirla, usando solamente su saco encima. Llegó a donde Mérida y la chica pronunciaba palabras sin sentido, su cuerpo se sacudía violentamente. Hiccup la tomó por los hombros para intentar cargarla. Pero sintió la mano firme de Mérida sobre su muñeca y la otra en su brazo. Una maniobra rápida hizo que Hiccup viera los escenarios dar vuelta. Ahora Mérida se encontraba sobre su espalda torciendo su brazo y con sus dos dedos sobre su garganta. ¿En dónde demonios había aprendido eso?

\- ¡Mérida, despierta! ¡soy yo, Hiccup! -Mérida reaccionó y se quitó de su espalda.

\- Hiccup, yo... lo siento, lo siento mucho, no quise hacerte daño. -Mérida se apartó aún más.

-Mer, tranquila. No paso nada. - Hiccup corrió a abrazar a la chica. Sintió su piel fría. El la ayudo a levantarse. Ella lo miro y simplemente salió corriendo de regreso a su habitación.

Obviamente el castaño la siguió, llamó a la puerta un par de veces tratando de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a los demás. Pero nada... recordó el estado en que la encontró anteriormente y se decidió a abrir la puerta.

-Mérida, ¿estas...? ¡Wow! - colocó las manos en su rostro y adquirió un tono rojizo.

Mérida alcanzó a cubrirse con su toalla y le lanzó a Hiccup un par de cojines.

\- ¿Qué no te enseñaron a respetar el espacio de una dama, Haddock?

\- Lo siento, no respondías y pensé que podrías haberte desmayado o algo peor. -Hiccup retrocedía con una mano evitando el contacto visual y la otra protegiéndose de los proyectiles.

Una vez afuera recargo su espalda con la puerta y tragó un poco para procesar lo ocurrido. La puerta se movió y Mérida salió ahora con toda la ropa puesta.

-Escucha, gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero estaré bien.

-Mer, no soy quien para decirte que hacer, pero si necesitas ayuda profesional o sólo un amigo para hablar, estaré aquí.

-Gracias nuevamente...-Mérida jaló a Hiccup de un brazo para hacerlo entrar a su habitación cuando escucharon unos pasos por el corredor y querían evitar dar explicaciones.

Ambos sabían que no podían salir cuando escucharon las voces de sus padres yendo a la cocina y conversando.

-Oye, tú sigues empapado. -Mérida lo miró de arriba hacia abajo. -Entra a mi baño y sécate con unas toallas.

Hiccup accedió pues comenzaba a sentir su garganta algo inflamada. Ya dentro del baño procedió con secarse el cuerpo y tomo la secadora para intentar hacer algo con sus ropas.

-Cielos Haddock, ¿no podrías hacer menos ruido?

-Si vienen podrías salir y decir que sólo eres tú.

-Secando mi cabello a las 3 am porque decidí dar un paseo en la tormenta.

-A propósito, ¿qué pasaba por tu mente?, parecías como sonámbula. -No hubo respuesta. Hiccup sintió su ropa interior que ya estaba algo seca y se colocó una bata encima. Miro apenas por la puerta del baño para encontrar a la roja sobre la cama completamente dormida.

Hiccup admiró a la chica, esa niña que solía ser su compañera de algunos juegos ahora era toda una señorita. Hiccup sólo destendió la cama de un lado para acomodar a Mérida dentro de las sábanas. Movió un mechón de su rostro.

-Nada va a pasarte ahora. Hiccup se recostó en el sillón tomando una cobija de la cama. Debía esperar a que el pasillo se despejará para regresar. Sin embargo, entre sus pensamientos el sueño lo venció.


	2. Enredos y malas noticias

**Cuando un Héroe Nace**

**Capítulo 2. "Enredos y malas noticias"**

**Dedicado a la memoria de los que se han ido el pasado 2018**

* * *

**Metroville, aeropuerto.**

Era un nuevo día en las vidas de la familia Parr, después de su última aventura, estaban en proceso para que los super tuvieran oportunidad de salir de nuevo a las calles a combatir el mal.

-Te quiero Vi. Te extrañaremos mucho, amor.

-Mamá, sólo es intercambio de un semestre.

\- Que suertuda, podrás conocer a Ladybug y Chat Noir. -Dash exclamó.

-Nada de eso, ya hemos hablado de eso, Vi. No debes usar tus poderes allá, pues podrías ser un blanco fácil.

\- ¿Para quién, mamá? Es decir, las personas nos aceptan de nuevo, y creo que sería una gran oportunidad para conocer a superhéroes de mi edad.

Las reglas en la familia definitivamente habían cambiado. Tanto Bob como Helen debían formar no sólo ciudadanos y personas de bien, sino también superhéroes con valores, estrategias y la enseñanza de ser precavidos.

Helen sentía un gran gusto por volver a la acción y que la ley de superhéroes fuese cancelada.

-Hazle caso a tu madre. - Decía Mr. Increíble mientras abrazaba a su hija a lo cual le susurró. -Lo harás bien, sólo aléjate de las cámaras y los reporteros.

En secreto, Bob estaba de acuerdo en que si hija practicara con sus poderes en solitario. Tanto él como su esposa habían aprendido así.

Vilota abrazó a los demás miembros de su familia y entro a la fila para dirigirse a su vuelo.

-Los veré después, prometo llamar todos los días.

Cuando la familia se dirigía al auto fueron abordados por un hombre corpulento, alto y canoso.

-Señor y Señora Parr. Mi nombre es Nick Norte, soy amigo de Rick Dicker. -Afirmó con un notable acento ruso. Ambos intercambiaron miradas y Helen dio el bebé a Dash.

-Dash, cuida a Jack Jack y esperen en el auto.

\- ¿Conoce a Rick?

-Fuimos amigos en la misma agencia, protección para personas especiales. Pero yo de la parte soviética. Sé que ahora están desconfiando de mí, pero en cuanto puedan ponerse en contacto con Rick, él podrá afirmarles que me conoce. Como sabrán, la organización fundada por Telescopio y el gobierno ha desaparecido. Y desde que Rick se retiro no hay nadie que vea por ustedes. Pero yo quisiera proponerles un trato. Les hablaré del proyecto Guardianes… (N/A, referencia al proyecto Vengadores xD, me imagine a Norte como una especie de Nick Fury).

\- ¿Qué es lo que busca de nosotros?

-Les dejo mi tarjeta. Contáctenme para más detalles. Ustedes están por lograr la aprobación de su ley, pueden hacer más con todos los super del mundo; pero es necesario estar organizados. Estaré esperando su llamada. – El hombre se alejó.

**París, mansión Agreste.**

-Y según las encuestas de popularidad, Edna Moda esta sobre usted por un cuatro por ciento, señor. - Nathalie estaba sosteniendo su Tablet.

-Ya veo, mi antigua rival me ha ganado de nuevo. Era de esperarse en estos tiempos de superhéroes y a Edna sólo le gusta diseñar para ellos.

-Claro que las personas comunes también quieren que su ropa sea diseñada por ella. ¿Deberíamos implementar nuevas tácticas?

-Por ahora no, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer. Regresa con mi hijo y dale su itinerario de hoy.

-Si, señor.

En su habitación Adrien se encontraba buscando información sobre los chicos increíbles.

-Creo que la chica tiene mi edad, ese niño tendrá 9 años y el otro un bebé. ¿Cómo obtuvieron sus poderes? – su pequeño kwami estaba a su lado degustando el famoso Camenbert.

-Esos sujetos siempre han existido, pregúntale a tu padre, en su época de adolescente estaban por todas partes.

-No creo que mi padre haya pasado por la adolescencia, Plagg. Pero míralos, ellos han sido super toda su vida, sin necesidad de un miraculous. Me pregunto si esa será una forma de sentirte aún más excluido de la sociedad. Es como si escondieran a cada minuto quienes son en verdad.

-Sí, ellos nacieron con poderes ¿y qué?, nosotros podemos darle esos poderes a cualquier persona. Además París nos aceptó de inmediato, y Ladybug siempre arregla los desastres.

-Tranquilo Plagg. Sólo me cuestionaba… Escondete Plagg. -Adrien escuchó que llamaban a la puerta.

-Adelante.

-Adrien, aquí está tu horario. -Nathalie lo colocó sobre la mesa. -Por cierto, quería darte el periódico de hoy. Hay algo que debes saber. -Nathalie le extendió el periódico y salió de la habitación.

Adrien se mostró extrañado ante la actitud de Nathalie. ¿De qué noticia se había perdido?, desde luego no tenía tiempo gracias a su ocupada vida. Adrien miró la primera página del periódico.

-Es Mérida, ella está viva. -Los ojos de Adrien se iluminaron.

\- ¿Otra chica más Adrien?

-Nada de eso Plagg, ella es cuatro años mayor que yo. Pero mi padre siempre ha diseñado para su familia, así que aparte de Chloe, ella y sus hermanos fueron otras de las pocas personas con las que pude convivir.

-Me gusta su cabello, es rebelde y muy rojo.

-Me aseguraré de mandarle un mensaje. Siempre fue muy buena conmigo. Ahora entra a la mochila Plagg, vamos tarde a la clase de esgrima.

**Ciudad Diswork**

Mérida se había levantado hace unos minutos y lo primero que visualizó fue a Hiccup durmiendo en su sofá, optó por alistarse sin hacer tanto ruido para no levantar al castaño.

Salió de inmediato y bajo las escaleras. Se encuentra a uno de sus hermanos: el rebelde Hubert. Quien trataba de esconder algo tras su espalda.

-¡Hey! ¿Todo bien, Mer?

-Buenos días, Hubert. ¿Saldrás?

-Si, unos amigos me esperan.

\- ¿No irás con Hamish o Harris? -pregunta extrañada pues los tres siempre fueron inseparables.

\- No… no esta vez. Ah, por cierto, te han llegado muchos arreglos florales y cartas. -Ambos bajaron al salón en donde efectivamente estaba todo decorado y adornado.

-Estas han llegado esta mañana, un encargo de Gabriel Agreste y su hijo. - Moudie entraba con un gran arreglo de rosas y amapolas.

-Más tardes les enviaré algo.

-Por cierto, señorita; alguien quiere verla.

-Muchas gracias Moudie, pero no estoy de ánimo para…

\- ¿Para recibir a tu mejor amiga? -Sonó una vos a sus espaldas, Mérida se sorprendió.

\- ¡Moana! -Ambas corrieron en un fuerte abrazo.

\- Tomé el primer vuelo en cuando me supe que estabas en la ciudad.

Ambas se separaron y se observaron detenidamente, intentando encontrar a esa chica de 15 años y a esa niña a la que hacían llamar mejor amiga.

-Mírate, cuanto has cambiado. - Mérida atinó a decir con una sonrisa.

-Tú también, vamos Mer, debemos recuperar el tiempo perdido. Claro, si estás de acuerdo podemos pasar todo el día juntas.

-Desde luego que acepto. Me vendría bien un paseo por la ciudad.

-Avisare a su madre. - Moudie se retiró.

-Bueno, a mí me esperan, te veré más tarde, Mer. -Hubert salió tras su nana.

Hiccup entro al salón y saluda a las chicas. Mérida recordó la noche anterior y sólo se excusó con que llegarían tarde a algún lado y tomo a Moana de la muñeca para salir finalmente. Sin embargo, el castaño le susurro a la morena:

-Cuida de ella, parece que eres en la que más confía.

-Descuida, ella es como mi hermana.

Ya en el centro de la ciudad las chicas pararon en una cafetería, platicando de los típicos temas recientes y otras cosas.

\- ¿Qué fue todo eso con Haddock?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Casi me arrancas el brazo para salir de ahí…

-Oh eso…

-Espera… no me digas que tú, Mérida Dunbroch, encuentra atractivo a Haddock… haha, no te culpo, la adolescencia hizo lo suyo. ¿Recuerdas cuando de niño solía ser el típico flacucho y rarito?

-Ha, como olvidarlo. Siempre estaba sólo con su pequeño perro Toothless. Pero no me gusta. -Ella dio un sorbo a su café. Moana estaba a punto de decir algo cuando de pronto se escucharon algunos alborotos de fondo en el café. Voltearon al lugar de los hechos y encontraron a una chica castaña de ojos azules discutiendo con uno de los clientes el café, un adulto que apenas pasaba los 30 de cabello blanquecino.

-Señorita Arendelle, ya le he dicho que ese asunto es confidencial y se hablará de él en el juicio.

-Señor Aster, sólo le estoy pidiendo una confirmación de la nueva ley, y sobre como ayudará a los afectados del acelerador de partículas.

-Esto ya es suficiente, ha invadido mi espacio personal y no me es posible tomar un café en paz. Repito de nuevo, señorita: Si quiere saber más deberá esperar al próximo juicio del caso. – El señor se levantó de su asiento y salió del local a lo que la chica fue detenida por su guardaespaldas.

Todo el restaurante quedo en silencio y tras la puerta cerrarse todos volvieron a sus actividades. Moana se sintió mal por la chica y le hizo una señal, después de todo se conocían.

-¡Hey, Anna!

\- ¿Moana? ¡Mérida! – se acercó a su mesa.

\- ¿Quién era él?

\- Su nombre es Aster Bunnymund, es un alto funcionario de seguridad nacional. Estoy tras el caso del acelerador de partículas.

-Nada se te escapa, ¿eh? ¡Oh!, lo siento. Mérida, ¿recuerdas a Anna?, bien, es ahora reportera del diario "Diswork". -Aclaraba Moana.

-No me rendiré hasta conseguir toda la verdad. Todos lo merecen, bueno, debo irme chicas. Fue agradable verlas, y Mer, bienvenida a casa. Si necesitas algo puedes contactarme cuando quieras. Como una amiga. - Anna sonrió y le dio una de sus tarjetas. Acto seguido la abrazo.

-Gracias, Anna. Suerte con tu caso. -Anna sonrió y volteo a ver a Moana.

-Y tú, sé que es complicado, pero deberías asistir y ayudar con la denuncia. -Colocó su mano en su hombro.

-Lo pensaré, Anna. -La ojiazul salió del local.

\- ¿Denuncia? – Moana suspiro ante esa pregunta.

-Te dije que te has perdido de mucho, rojita. ¿Por dónde empiezo? Veras, hace tres años surgió un niño muy reconocido, un niño genio. Su nombre es… o era Varian. Él junto con otros científicos y mentes brillantes armaron un acelerador de partículas en los laboratorios BNL, según esto abastecería de energía a toda la ciudad y otras cercanas, sin tanta contaminación. Pero como era de esperarse de alguna forma, algún avaricioso lo saboteo o al menos eso dicen.

Mérida escuchaba atentamente.

-El día que fallo una onda se disparó y nos dejó sin electricidad por horas, pero gracias a eso hubo muchos accidentes y personas en coma, desaparecidas o muertas… en fin, eso acabo por ser muy polémico, la ley que recibiría a los héroes de nuevo se veía en peligro; pero luego salieron los super, y de alguna forma hay dos bandos: quienes dicen que la culpa fue de ellos, y quienes dicen que pudieron evitarlo si ellos siguieran en las calles. Claro que el último bando tiene la ventaja gracias a esa Catarina y a ese gato de Paris, han salvado muchas vidas.

\- ¿Todo bien contigo? – Moana se quedó en silencio. Mérida colocó su mano sobre la de ella. -Moana, eres mi mejor amiga, sé que hay algo más, pero no te presionaré…

-Tuve un amigo… cuando terminé mi carrera, bueno, tú sabes que mi sueño siempre fue tener un velero pequeño, algo para navegar en las costas.

-Si, recuerdo que tu padre siempre se opuso a eso. No nos quería cerca del mar.

\- Bien, pues mi amigo, su nombre es Maui; me enseñó a navegar y a conseguir mi velero. Lamentablemente estábamos en el velero transportando a un grupo de chicos que lo alquilo… pero fue justo ese día del accidente.

_Flash Back_

_-Moana, tierra a la vista. Felicidades, esta vez no te tardaste más de lo debido - Decía Maui mientras acomodaba todas las sogas de las velas._

_-Esto aún no acaba Maui, el mar está tranquilo pero las nubes dicen que viene una tormenta._

_-Según mis cálculos llegaremos a tiempo y podemos esperar hasta mañana para regresar. Oh, míralos, son sólo unos niños. - dijo mientras veía como los pasajeros hacían bromas o retos con el alcohol._

_-Son unos chicos celebrando._

_\- Y tenían que traer todas estas cajas frágiles. _

_-Vamos, es su proyecto, el cual les hizo ganar mucho dinero._

_\- Sólo son unos sabelotodo, arrogantes. -Decía mientras tomaba una probeta con la etiqueta "Prueba ADN-32" _

_-Iré a revisar que todos tengan su chaleco. -Moana se aleja y Maui sigue viendo aquel equipo de química._

_-Necesitamos que se coloquen su equipo de seguridad. -Moana ayudaba a los que estaban completamente ebrios para poder levantarse, después de todo eran su 'tripulación'._

_-Capitana, ¿Qué es eso? – un chico señaló a las nubes que se acercaban._

_-Sólo es una tormenta, aumentaré la velocidad para llegar antes. Requiero que todos se sujeten de algo, vayan adentro, al comedor, será más seguro. -Moana sabía que el aspecto de esas nubes no era normal, algo en su interior le avisaba de una desgracia. Sin duda su padre le daría una gran reprimenda, pues a pesar de aceptar el velero, aún se enojaba cuando ella aceptaba navegar con esas condiciones climáticas. _

_Entonces ocurrió: un fuerte estallido a sus espaldas. Moana giró la cabeza. Uso un catalejo hacía donde se supone debería estar la ciudad, ahora todo estaba en completa oscuridad. Todo salvo una luz, la única a lo lejos, la cual parecía un rayo que disparaba al cielo, otro estruendo y ahí lo vio: una onda que se acercaba hacía ellos. A pesar de no estudiar esas cosas, era obvio que esa onda tendría consigo radiación. Su corazón se aceleró al mil por hora._

_Corrió a la cabina de control._

_-¡Maui!_

_¡PUM!_

_El pequeño barco se movió violentamente, la onda los había alcanzado, más rápido de lo que pensaba. Moana escucho gritos de temor de los chicos._

_\- ¡Vamos a morir!_

_Todo a su alrededor se movía violentamente, chocaba con las paredes de aquel pasillo, ella intentaba desesperadamente llegar al cuarto en donde su socio y amigo se encontraba. Pero la vista comenzó a nublarse. Cayendo al piso por un momento, para luego sentir el agua en su piel. Esa maldita onda había hecho un daño considerable. Ahora se estaban hundiendo. Se levanto como un rayo, comunicó a los chicos dirigirse a los inflables salvavidas. Llego a la puerta de controles, pero se hallaba trabada. Maui no respondía. De una patada la tiró abajó, Maui estaba inconsciente descansando sobre probetas rotas y sustancias mezcladas. Tenía una herida en la cabeza, probablemente la causa de su desmayo._

_Un chico regreso por Moana y la ayudo con su compañero. Ya todos se encontraban en los botes salvavidas, sólo eran dos debido a que eran pocos. En el segundo se subió ella con Maui y otros dos chicos. Viendo a lo lejos como su velero se sumergía lentamente. Los chicos estaban muy asustados, lloraban y se abrazaban por el frío, pues las primeras gotas comenzaban a caer. Primero se aseguró que Maui aún respirase. Tomo una lampara para medir sus signos vitales, parecía todo en orden, pero necesitaba ayuda profesional por su herida en la cabeza que sangraba mucho. _

_-Capitana, ¿Qué debemos hacer? -preguntó el único chico capaz de mantenerse en calma._

_Eso le trajo de vuelta a la realidad, miro a su alrededor y seguían los quejidos de los chicos, llorando como bebés. Ella explotaría, pero debía ser la líder en esos momentos._

_\- ¡Cállense! -Gritó finalmente y sacó un botiquín que venía equipado. Sacó una venda y otras cosas para frenar el sangrado._

_-Tú, sujeta aquí y has presión. -Le dijo al chico que la ayudo a salvar a Maui._

_\- ¿Alguien de allá sabe remar? -Grito al otro grupo de chicos, uno levantó la mano. -Bien, hacía allá, esa tenue luz, es el faro, nos vamos a acercar. Aún la tormenta no crece. Mantengan la calma y sujétense al inflable, de ser posible átense con una cuerda. Si alguien este herido de gravedad recuéstenlo y usen el botiquín que se encuentra ahí. Vamos a llegar bien. Comencemos a remar._

_Moana tomo el remo, y los chicos siguieron al pie de la letra sus instrucciones. Escuchaba sus pensamientos y el temor de esos instantes, pues la tormenta les pisaba los talones. Era de esperarse gracias al impulso de la explosión. El movimiento del mar era cada vez mas errático y las olas comenzaban a tornarse más altas. Los chicos gritaron nuevamente cuando una ola los empapo por completo. Moana sacó una pistola de bengala, sabía que ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca del faro como para que la guardia costera o alguien los viera. Lanzó aquella señal de fuego, pero como si Dios conspirase en contra de ella otra de esas molestas ondas se acercaba, ¿acaso aún no terminaba eso? La onda logro levantar una ola del mar._

_Nuevamente los gritos y lloriqueos de todos, Moana se mordió los labios y les ordeno saltar al agua, rogando que confiaran en ella, era mejor que recibir un golpe de lleno. Les ordeno atarse al salvavidas para que una vez pasara la onda subieran a la superficie. Y así lo hicieron, desde luego fue muy arriesgado. Moana se centró en ella y Maui, atándolo al salvavidas. Las olas eran brutales, aunque los chalecos ayudaron mucho. Moana respiro fuerte al sentir el aire en su rostro. Como pudo giro el bote salvavidas y a Maui sobre él. Ayudaba a los demás chicos a sostenerse para mantenerse sobre la superficie. Comenzó a contar, todos estaban ahí. _

_-¿Todos están bien? -Todos gritaba como podían para hacerle saber de su estado._

_-¡Mi brazo! - Lloriqueo una chica._

_Moana nado hacía ella e inspeccionó la herida._

_-Tranquila, es sólo un corte superficial. Presiona aquí._

_\- ¡Estamos salvados! - un chico señaló a unas lanchas que se acercaban a ellos. Moana sonrió ante eso._

_\- ¡Mai!_

_\- ¿Qué sucedió? – Moana preguntó al chico._

_\- Mai, ella... estaba aquí hace un segundo. -El chico levanto un chaleco vació._

_Las lanchas llegaron y los rescatistas comenzaron a subir a los chicos, unos cuantos saltaron al agua. Moana intentaba encontrar a la chica, alguien la tomó de los hombros, era Hiccup._

_-¿Qué sucede? – Moana no tenía tiempo de explicarle nada, pues tenía una idea de en donde podría estar la chica gracias a los conocimientos que tenía de las corrientes. Sólo le quito a Hiccup su respirador, un innovador invento que daba oxígeno al menos por quince minutos sin necesitar un gran tanque. Así fue como se sumergió para salvar a la faltante de la tripulación. ¡Bingo!, la pudo divisar, la chica estaba consciente pero notablemente cansada tratando aún de contener la respiración y nadando contra la corriente. Moana se apresuró, alcanzó su mano y la acercó a ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces le colocó el respirador. Pero aún estaban muy abajo. Comenzaba a nadar contra aquella corriente. Era increíble como el hermoso mar podría ser a veces un titán monstruoso. Cuando estaba en las últimas logro divisar dos rostros, eran Hiccup y Eret, como pudo empujar a la chica y Eret se la lleva, Moana se desvanece por completo sintiendo como esa corriente la jalaba hacía abajo. Escuchaba al mar, y se sentía etérea._

_Y a partir de ahí sólo podía recordar dos cosas, primero Hiccup intentando la reanimación cardiovascular mientras el sol le lastimaba los ojos. Luego ella despertaba en un hospital con sus dos padres a lado de su cama._

_Flash Back End._

-Mi padre me hizo jurar que me alejaría del mar, y Maui, bueno… él no ha despertado del coma.

\- Lo siento mucho, Moana. Él va a despertar. -Moana limpió un par de lágrimas.

-La vida me quito una amiga, luego a otro, pero me regreso a la primera. Lloré mucho cuando desapareciste, y me encerré en mi habitación por meses. Pero ahora que estas aquí, me da esperanzas en todo.

-Pues si necesitas ayuda para esa demanda, ya estoy aquí para ti.

-Lo haré, es sólo que es difícil. Esos científicos arruinaron a muchas familias. Por eso Anna sigue investigando cada caso.

Mérida intentaba no darle más drama al asunto y se le ocurrió hacer una pregunta fuera del tema.

\- ¿Y Elsa? ¿Qué fue de ella?, es decir, recuerdo que era una adolescente atípica, y prefería estar todo el tiempo en su habitación leyendo. – Intentaba recibir una respuesta sobre su trabajo o relación, algo positivo, pero la mirada de Moana seguía seria.

-Elsa desapareció…, nadie sabe que fue de ella. Pero yo creo que escapó para iniciar una nueva vida. Ya sabes, era muy distante con todos. Pobre chica, a veces se veía como si tuviese miedo de algo, todo lo contrario de Anna.

Mérida miro a la ventana, ¿Malas noticias?, ya eran bastantes. La madre de Adrien desaparecida, el caso de Moana, Anna detrás de los responsables del accidente, y una Elsa ausente. A ese paso sólo podría preguntar sobre el clima.

-Hey, ese es Hubert. -Dijo Mérida levantándose del establecimiento.

-Mérida, es mejor que lo dejemos. -Moana salió tras ella, intentando impedir que se acercase a su hermano.

-Hubert, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Mérida!, nada, yo sólo estaba con mis amigos.-Los chicos tras él se alejaron.

-¿Qué ocultas ahí?

-¡Nada!, debo irme. -se alejó lo más rápido que pudo.

-Moana, ¿sabes algo que yo no?

-Este..., es algo delicado, deberías preguntarle a tu madre, yo no quiero meterme en esos asuntos privados.

Mérida iba a reclamar, pero un auto giro bruscamente quedando frente a ellas y salieron tres sujetos con máscaras de Halloween. Las tomaron a ambas cubriendo sus bocas y amenazando con armas. No quedo remedio y sólo cooperar.

**Mansión de la Familia Parr** (porque me agrado que viviesen ahí xD)

-Yo abro, linda. -Bob se encontró con su amigo Frozono, claro, en su ropa de civil. Y venía acompañado de un niño albino y ojos azules.

-Si, lo sé. Él ya se ha puesto en contacto conmigo. ¿Puedo pasar? -Bob los invitó a seguir y llamó a su esposa, Dash corrió a la puerta para recibir a su tío con su típico truco de agua congelada, pero al ver chico se emocionó.

-¡Hola!, mi nombre es Dash y el ¿tuyo?

-Ummm Jack.

-¿El tío Lucio te adoptó?

-Dash, no abrumes tanto al chico. Si necesitas algo sólo dime. - Helen decía amablemente.

-Gracias…

-Este es Jack Jack. -Dash seguía presentándose con el chico.

Helen se unió a los adultos.

-Entonces, tú ya estas dentro del programa. Y la primera cosa que te han pedido es cuidar de ese chico…

-Si, no es una asociación de niñeras, pero es por un bien mayor. Claro que me piden hacer otras misiones e investigar cosas, pero hay cosas que no me cuentan. Sin embargo, confió en lo que Rick me ha dicho de él, y los propósitos de la organización son buenos. Bueno, sólo he conocido a Nick Norte y otro miembro llamado Aster.

\- ¿Y el chico? -pregunta Helen.

-Tiene poderes, como los míos. Hielo. Congela todo como yo. Es por eso por lo que me eligieron para eso, quieren que le enseñe como dominarlo. Bien, ha sido todo un reto, pero creo que Nena esta contenta, nunca tuvimos hijos, así que es lo más cercano a eso.

\- ¿Por qué te encargarían a un muchacho de su edad?, quiero decir, no tiene tanto que la organización de Telescopio desapareció, ellos se habrían hecho cargo para controlar sus poderes.

-Ese es el problema, él no ha nacido con ellos. -El matrimonio se sorprendió de inmediato. -Los obtuvo gracias al accidente con el acelerador. Nick lo encontró confundido vagando por el bosque, y había varios reportajes de que hielo aparecía sin explicación. En fin, yo debo enseñarle todo lo que sé.

-La paternidad es algo difícil, pero lo lograras. -Decía Bob en tonó de broma.

-Bueno, espero que también tomen sus decisiones y puedan unirse a la iniciativa. Era todo lo que quería comentar, me retiro. Jack, hora de irnos.

-Hasta luego, Dash. -Jack se despidió del pequeño hiperactivo.

-Vayan con cuidado.

Caminando hacia el auto Jack no aguantó la curiosidad.

\- ¿Son ellos? -Lucio comenzó a reír.

\- ¿Tú que crees?

-Wow, ya conozco a la familia increíble. Entonces, ¿cuándo comenzaremos a entrenar?

-Justo ahora, pero primero vamos a ver a una vieja amiga, necesitarás un antifaz o algo.

* * *

A Magiz: Muchas gracias por la advertencia :3, me has salvado.  
Espero sigas disfrutando y como lo dijé en la historia "Sobre Amores y Guerras", ojalá puedas verlo en Wattpad, ya que he agregado imagenes, gifs y videos a las historias.  
Linda semana


	3. La misión comienza

**Cuando un Héroe Nace**

**Capítulo 3. "La misión comienza"**

**Paris**.

-Llego tarde, llego tarde, ¡Voy tarde! – decía una Mrinette corriendo como gacela hacia su casa, prometió ayudar a sus padres con unas cosas, pero como siempre se olvidó por completo. Abrió la puerta de la panadería.

-¡Papá, mamá!, lo siento, yo…

-Marinette, queremos presentarte a Violeta, es una estudiante de intercambio. Hemos decidido hacerle un espacio en nuestra casa para su estancia en Paris, y esa era la sorpresa que te mencioné en la mañana.

-Hola, ¿Qué tal? – Violeta levanto la mano. Marinette no dijo ni una palabra, aún procesaba todo, ¿en dónde dormiría? Sería más difícil estando Tikki ahí. Un silencio incómodo, nadie sabía que decir, y sus padres comenzaban a creer que quizá no era una buena sorpresa, claro que lo hacían para ayudar a una estudiante y de paso una nueva experiencia para Marinette al interactuar con una extranjera.

-Um, creo que podré hablar con mis padres para conseguir otro lugar…

\- ¡Oh no! ¡Nada de eso!, es que me ha caído de sorpresa. Hahaha .-Risa nerviosa.

\- ¿Enserio?, es que yo, no quiero incomodar.

\- ¡Para nada!, Mi nombre es Marinette, y estoy segura de que seremos grandes amigas. Em vamos, creo que sé en donde quedarás instalada. - Marinette ayudaba a Violeta con sus maletas. Directo a su habitación.

\- ¿Es tuya?, es muy linda.

\- Gracias, espero que tu estancia sea cómoda aquí, puedes usar los cajones de ese mueble que casi no ocupo ninguno, sólo está de adorno; y mira, esta será tu cama, parece un sillón, pero tiene un secreto porque es transformable.

-Gracias Marinette, comenzaré a desempacar.

\- Te dejaré sola para que te instales.

Violeta en cuanto se aseguró de que estaba sola comenzaba a estudiar la habitación, más que nada para planear como salir sin ser vista. Tomo su super traje y comenzó a buscar un buen lugar para esconderlo.

Marinette bajo hasta la cocina de su casa.

-¡Tikki!, Esto es grave.

\- Muy grave, Marinette. ¿Y si descubre que eres Ladybug?

-Ok, calma, no lo hará. Debe haber una forma para que no lo sepa. Además, será temporal… un largo semestre, estoy perdida. -decía con resignación. Se tiraba a la cama.

-Marinette, cielo. -Tikki se ocultó.

-Hola, mamá.

\- ¿Te incomoda la presencia de Violeta?

-No, es sólo que de verdad no me lo espera. Y pensaba que mi habitación es muy chica y quizá ella no se sienta muy cómoda.

-Descuida, le arreglaremos una habitación. Es por eso por lo que tu padre y yo estábamos sacando las cosas que no necesitábamos del cuarto que usamos como almacén. Claro que tu padre sigue arreglándola para que sea cómoda. Pero gracias por comprender, Marinette.

-Descuida mamá, sé que lo hacen por ayudarla y por mí.

-Por cierto, irá a tu misma escuela, y Alya llamo hace un rato. Podrían salir juntas a enseñarle la ciudad.

\- ¡Desde luego que sí!, Descuida, mamá. Yo haré que se sienta como en casa.

Violeta bajo a la cocina y Marinette no dudo en invitarla a dar un paseo. Caminaron hasta el parque en donde se supone estaría Alya esperándola con el resto de las chicas.

-Chicas, ella es Violeta. Violeta, ellas son Rose, Alya, Alix, Juleka y Mylene.

-Bien, nuestro grupo de chicas ha aumentado. Este será un gran semestre sin duda. - Rose decía con alegría. Las chicas comenzaron a interrogar a Violeta para saber más de ella.

\- ¿Qué sucede Alya? -Alya observaba de pies a cabeza a Violetta.

\- ¿Qué sucede? Marinette, cabello negro azulado, complexión delgada. ¿Y si ella es Ladybug? – susurra al oído de su amiga. (N/A: xD les dije que no aclararía nada con el problema de vista en los personajes :v, más ciegos que la mamá de Phineas&Pher o Dora).

Marinette casi se cae de espaldas ante la afirmación.

-La vigilaré de cerca…

-Alya, no creo que eso sea necesario. No es ella. Acaba de llegar a Paris.

-Marinette, los superhéroes se inventan muchas cuartadas. -Marinette respiro resignada.

\- ¿Moana?

\- Estoy acá, Mérida.

Las chicas estaban atadas a una silla con los ojos vendados, hacía un rato que sus captores se habían marchado. Escucharon cosas como pedir un rescate. Al menos para Moana, para Mérida había otros planes.

Mérida comenzó a forcejear la cuerda para romperla y lo logró. Se posicionó detrás de la puerta para esperar a que el primero la abriese la puerta para golpear su nuca y dejarlo inconciente.

"Uno menos, faltan 3" pensó Mérida. Se ocultó nuevamente y espero a que entrara un segundo al cual sólo sujeto del cuello hasta dejarlo sin aire para soltarlo en cuanto perdió la conciencia.

-¿Mér? ¿Sigues ahí? -Moana no quería moverse para nada, sólo escuchaba los golpes y quejidos de los hombres.

Mérida salió cautelosamente de la habitación, no decía palabra a Moana. Encontró a los otros alertas con las armas en alto. Espero pacientemente a que se separasen. Fue por uno, tomando la venta que previa tenía a los ojos lo tomo cubriendo su rostro con la tela, atándolo fuertemente al punto que el hombre grito de dolor. Tomo algo para poder atarlo sin posibilidades de quitarse la venda. Mérida se encontró cara a cara con el último secuestrador, parecía ser el líder de la banda y el de menos escrúpulos pues no dudo en comenzar a disparar hacia Mérida.

Ella esquivaba las balas y se ocultaba tras las cajas metálicas.

-Pero que sorpresa. Has resultado ser salvaje.

Mérida sólo pensaba "Demonios, demonios, demonios", él la había descubierto. Si alguien más averiguaba de sus nuevas habilidades, sin duda echaría a perder sus planes ahí. Tenía que hacerlo, no había opción. Mérida se lamento un momento. Salió de las cajas lista para la acción y se enfrentó a ese sujeto, primero logrando desarmarlo, luego era intercambio de puños. Ella lo alejó pateándolo.

-Vaya, has resultado ser un dolor de cabeza. -Por un momento ella pensó en otra solución, pero él se abalanzó hacía ella. Mérida rápidamente aplico una llave a su cuello, sujetándole con fuerza firme. El tipo se ahogaba intentaba alejar a Mérida pero era imposible. Su rostro cambio a morado, sus fuerzas disminuyeron y se desvaneció. Mérida se lamento mucho, pero debía seguir con la presión alrededor de su cuello, asfixiándolo completamente. Cuando lo soltó el silencio inundó el lugar. Mérida se acercó a Moana justo al tiempo que la policía llegaba al lugar. Desato a su amiga

\- ¿Mérida? ¿Qué sucedió?

-No tengo idea, estaba en la misma situación que tú.

-Escuche disparos, golpes y ¡¿Por qué diablos no respondías?! -Moana se alteró.

-Tenía miedo, ¿sí?, también estaba secuestrada.

-Ok, lo siento. Es que por un momento creí que nos dispararía.

-Chicas, ¿se encuentran bien?

\- ¿Hiccup? ¿Cómo?

-Volvamos a casa.

De regreso en la mansión un grupo de policías estaba entrevistando a las chicas.

-¿Nada?

-No lo sé muy bien, apenas pude desatar mis manos y quitarme la venda de mis ojos; y sólo vi eso, una capucha roja. No sé si era mujer u hombre. Lo siento de no ser mucha ayuda, incluso el color podría ser erróneo. Tenía mucho miedo en esos instantes.

-Bien, no les pasó nada. Pero alguien les dio una paliza a esos sujetos y mato al líder de la banda. Difundiremos el retrato hablado. Gracias por cooperar.

-Gracias a usted, oficial Kristoff. - Estoico acompañaba a los policías a la salida.

-Moana, tus padres llegaron. -Estoico regresaba con la pareja. Moana corrió a abrazarles.

El resto sólo fue despedirse de los invitados e irse a dormir.

Al día siguiente Mérida estaba lista para irse de nuevo, bajo y agradeció a su nana por el desayuno. Se alisto para salir nuevamente a recorrer esta ves la empresa de su familia.

\- ¿Hiccup?, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te acompañaré. Decía mientras abría la puerta del carro.

-No, no es necesario.

-No es excusa, Mérida. Le he pedido a Hiccup que lo haga. Es por tu seguridad.

-Pero, mamá. No necesito un guardaespaldas.

-Los acontecimientos de ayer nos alarmaron a todos. Hiccup te acompañará a donde quiera que vayas, no esta a discusión. Hasta que sea seguro. -Mérida se contuvó.

-¿Algo más, mamá?

-Te he agendado cita con una psicóloga. Es hoy a las 4. Cariño, no quiero sonar estricta como siempre, pero es por tu bien.

-No, hablaremos de esto más tarde. No puedes hacer esto conmigo. Ya crecí, y creo ser lo suficiente auto eficiente como para sobrevivir sola por mi cuenta, ya lo hice una vez.

Elinor se quedó impactada por la seguridad en las palabras de su hija. Estoico se acercó intentando hablar o decir algo. Pero Mérida se despidió sólo con palabras y entro al carro.

Hiccup se acercó a Elinor y su padre.

-Denle tiempo, intentaré hablar con ella.

Hiccup entro al auto. Mérida volteo al lado contrario e Hiccup le dio las indicaciones al conductor.

-Mer, no te enojes, por favor.

-No es contigo, aunque desde luego no me molestaría que no siguieses la petición de mi madre. Apuesto a que tienes mejores cosas que hacer.

-No me molesta ver por tu bienestar. -decía de forma dulce.

-Acabo de regresar de una isla en soledad, ¿sabes?, me gustaría que respetarán mi espacio.

\- ¿Es por el matrimonio de nuestros padres?, he visto como te alejabas mientras mi padre se acercaba a ti. Estas enojada por eso.

\- Hiccup, por favor, pasaron muchas cosas en mi ausencia. No me pidas que acepte todo así sin más.

-Deberías ir con la psicóloga, es una de las mejores. Me ayudo cuando mamá murió. -Mérida volteo a verlo, Valka… como olvidarla, si era una gran mujer. En ese momento Mérida viajo a sus recuerdos, recuerdos de la isla para ser precisos. No quería pensar en que era una de las muchas cosas que debía ocultar.

"Hiccup, como desearía decirte que tu madre se ha ido, pero no como todos pensaban" pensó Mérida, viendo con cierta compasión al castaño.

Un teléfono sonó.

-¿Hola?, ¿Astrid?, oh que bien. Ya veo. Bien, te mandaré el número.

-Astrid… ¿qué fue de ella?, recuerdo que sus padres frecuentaban al tuyo.

-Oh, ella ahora es abogada. Justo ahora esta atendiendo asuntos de su trabajo en San Fransokyo. -Llegaron al edificio de la empresa y bajaron del vehículo.

-Me gustaría ver la oficina de mi padre. -Subieron por el ascensor. Todos los presentes los seguían con la mirada y susurraban un montón de cosas.

\- ¿Hablaste con Moana?

\- Si, de hecho, tengo un par de preguntas para ti. Sobre mi familia. ¿Por qué los trillizos se notan distantes? – Hiccup giró la cabeza, no sabía que responder.

-Pues, los chicos cambian. Realmente nuestros padres solo llevan casados dos años. Y yo estaba la mayor parte del año fuera de la ciudad. Aunque los días que pude convivir con tus hermanos noté lo mucho que les hacían falta… tú y tu padre. No voy a mentir, pero no quiero generar más estrés. La situación es que todos escogieron una forma de vivir con eso.

\- ¿Y eso como es?

-Harris se dedica de lleno a la ciencia. Casi no sale y solo esta tras las pistas de ese chico Varian. Hamish creo que es quien mejor lo ha manejado, va a la escuela y práctica piano o hace obras de caridad. Pero Hubert, él lo hemos encontrado un par de veces en apuestas de carreras ilegales…

-Pero Hubert no tiene edad para conducir.

-Eso no importa, como te has dado cuenta esta ciudad no es lo que solía. La inseguridad ha aumentado. -Hiccup notó la mirada congelada de la roja. Sabía que para ella se sentía como si su familia se desmoronase, justo como él hace unos años, Hiccup en un impulso abrazo a Mérida.

_Flash Back_

_Hace cinco años en la mansión Agreste._

_Fergus había viajado junto a Mérida para hacer nuevos tratos con Gabriel Agreste. Los padres estaban sentados teniendo una amena charla sobre negocios y planes a futuro._

_-Hemos regresado. – decía una entusiasta Emlie al abrir la puerta. Había llevado a los chicos por helado y un paseo por el parque. Adrien para ese entonces sólo contaba con 11 años mientras que Mérida 15. Los chicos subieron a la habitación del rubio para jugar videojuegos. Sin duda eran buenos tiempos para todos. _

_Gabriel no era frío o distante con su familia, ellos eran su orgullo. Amaba a su hijo y esposa. Su carrera estaba en la cima de todo, ¿qué más podría pedir?_

_-¡Si, nuevo récord!, lo logramos. -Hizo un ademán para chocar el puño con Adrien. ¿Cómo recordad como se conocieron?, quizá en algún típico evento social organizado por una familia de alto estatus. Pese a la diferencia de edad ellos siempre se llevaron bien, teniendo una sana amistad. Mérida opinaba que el rubio era muy dulce y de buen corazón, por su parte Adrien admiraba a Mérida, en definitiva, era todo lo contrario a Chloe. No porque la odiase, pero llegaba a ser irritante por su falta de consideración_

_-Hija, hora de irnos._

_Todos se reunieron a la sala principal. _

_-Suerte con su viaje, hay muchos lugares que ver en Asia. -Fergus se despedía de sus anfitriones. _

_-En realidad es sólo de negocios, por lo que Adrien no nos acompañará. Pero Emilie quiere ver un par de cosas. -Gabriel colocó cariñosamente sus manos en los hombros de su esposa._

_\- Gracias por venir, Fergus. Nos encantan sus visitas. Ya Mérida comienza a crecer, estoy segura de que será una chica muy linda. -Emilie se acerca a la peliroja para despedirse._

_-Manda saludos a tu esposa e hijos. _

_\- Gracias a ustedes. Adrien, no dejes esas clases de esgrima. -Fergus animaba al rubio, él siempre fue partidario de esa clase de disciplinas._

_\- No lo haré, señor. Mejoraré con el tiempo para ser como Mérida con el arco. ¿Vendrán para mi cumpleaños?_

_ \- No me lo perdería por nada. -Mérida se despidió de su amigo._

_Los Dunbroch entraron a su auto en dirección al aeropuerto. Mérida no paraba de mensajear en su teléfono. Fergus no podía creer la velocidad en la que ella texteaba. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su boca. Sabía de quien se trataba, un chico de San Fransokyo. Precisamente ese era su próximo destino. Aún quedaban un par de reuniones más con sus socios._

_-Dale al chico un respiro._

_-Papá, me estabas observando – Mérida se puso roja y Fergus echo una risa._

_\- Es un buen chico. Me agrada. -Mérida bajo la mirada._

_\- Pa, quería preguntarte algo. Es sobre… tú y mamá… la pelea de ese día._

_-Cariño, no hay nada de malo con nosotros. Es sólo que a veces los adultos tienen diferencias. _

_-Pero esas diferencias fueron por trabajo…_

_-Es verdad, pero hay ciertas personas que digamos, no quieren hacer las cosas limpiamente. En el mundo hay muchas tentaciones, mi niña. Eso no me pareció y a mamá no le gusto que yo me opusiera ante ellos. Lo entenderás un día._

_Fergus acarició la mejilla de su hija. Depositaba todas sus esperanzas en sus hijos, sin duda ellos lo harían mejor, y así debía ser._

_\- ¡Papá, cuidado!_

_Muy tarde. Una camioneta blindada había impactado contra ellos, haciendo que el carro diese vueltas tras caer en una colina. Y ahí fue el comienzo de su martirio._

_Flash Back End_

Mérida regreso a la realidad, para ver que aún seguía rodeada por los brazos de Hiccup. Ella se separó y miró a sus ojos.

-Se que lo has escuchado hasta el cansancio, pero en verdad, si necesitas hablar de algo, puedes contarme.

-Se que he sido muy ruda contigo desde que llegue, con todos. Es cuestión de tiempo.

Entraron a la oficina, todo parecía en su lugar, todo menos lo que Mérida buscaba.

-Recuerdo que había un archivero por ahí, ¿Dónde está ahora?

-Lo más seguro es que este en los almacenes.

Mérida seguía inspeccionando todo, debía idear algo para deshacerse de Hiccup.

-Así que, ¿Astrid?, me alegro por ustedes. Todo lo que supe ayer fue de malas noticias. Ya era hora de algo positivo. -Hiccup se pasó rojo, ¿Cómo sabía que ellos estaban juntos?

-Si, ella y yo. Esto, ¿tienes hambre?, Voy a la cafetería.

-Un café estaría bien. -Le parecía lindo que Hiccup siguiera haciendo esos ademanes con su cuerpo y cara cuando se ponía nervioso.

Mérida lo siguió y aclaro que iría a buscar ese archivero.

En los fríos almacenes se encargo de revisar los cajones del archivero que buscaba. Sacó una caja metálica que necesitaba contraseña, desde luego la sabía. Era una de las últimas cosas que le dijo su padre antes de morir. Tecleo la clave y tomo un pequeño cuaderno de cuero. Confirmó que era la lista que buscaba, una larga lista de nombres de las personas más adineradas y poderosas de la ciudad… del mundo. Toda una red de corrupción.

-No te fallaré, papá.

Por los corredores de la empresa Mérida caminaba de prisa con el objetivo de perder a Hiccup. Busco en el estacionamiento el carro y se dispuso a manejar. Camino kilómetros y llego a otro de los almacenes fuera de la ciudad. Ya era un inmueble abandonado en donde se guardaban las cosas aburridas de la empresa, sin embargo, ella sabía de una puerta secreta que llevaba abajo de la construcción. Era algo que sólo su padre sabía. Antes se guardaban archivos importantes, pero ahora que el edificio estaba abandonado no era más que un bunker subterráneo.

Mérida encendió las luces y puso manos a la obra. Conectando equipos de cómputo y maquinaria que necesaria para fabricar sus propias flechas y otros artefactos. Derrumbaba otras paredes y construía nuevos sistemas de seguridad.

Por último, sacó su arco especial, y comenzó a practicar. Botó unas pelotas de beisbol y con tres flechas dio en el blanco, clavándolas en la pared. Sin duda sus habilidades ahora eran implacables. Era una diosa con el arco.


	4. El primer nombre de la lista

Una pequeña aclaración: Mérida tendrá muchos enemigos menores que no serán principales, pensaba en inventarme personajes, pero ya que es multicrossover tomaré personajes de Disney, dreamworks y otros que en su momento aclararé, y serán adaptados a la historia.

También debería decir que los próximos caps estén algo subidos de tono, no todos y si va a ser algo grave lo dejaré en claro antes de que lo lean para que salten esas partes si no son de su gusto. Pues comenzaré metiendo temas como las drogas o el alcohol, abuso psicológico y físico.

* * *

**Cuando un Héroe Nace**

**Capítulo 4. "El primer nombre de la lista, parte 2"**

**Paris.**

Primer día de clases.

-Bienvenida Violeta, puedes tomar asiento. Escoge el que desees. -La maestra indicó amablemente.

Violeta avanzó y se sentó a lado de Iván. El resto de la clase fue normal, desde luego muchos chicos tenían curiosidad por saber más de la nueva. Al final de clases Violeta se quedo hablando con algunos de los chicos.

-Entonces mi teoría es que ella es Ladybug. -Decía Alya a Nino.

\- ¿Y su cabello?, es más largo ¿no?

-Los miraculous cambian el aspecto de las personas, tu y yo lo sabemos.

-Hey chicos, ¿Qué hacen? -Adrien caminaba a su lado.

-Alya me cuenta que Violeta guarda un cierto parecido a Ladybug.

\- ¿La chica nueva?, no lo creo… no puede ser… ¿o si? – Adrien giró la mirada a donde se encontraba Violeta. Sus ojos se abrieron a la par que las dudas inundaban sus cabezas.

Marinette y Violeta se acercaban hacía ellos.

-Cielos, esa chica Lila ¿no se cansa de mentir?

-¿Eh?, Wow, Violeta. También lo has notado. Sólo que no se te ocurra mencionarlo, como verás esa chica tiene a todos comiendo de la palma de su mano.

-Descuida Marinette. Incluso noté que te tiene un cierto resentimiento. Pero estoy de tu lado.

* * *

**En los suburbios de San Fransokyo.**

-Es un milagro, gracias señorita. Gracias doctor. -decía una mujer abrazando a su bebé recién nacido. Con lágrimas en los ojos. Una rubia y un señor de tez morena estaban en la misma habitación de la pareja ahora con una nueva niña en brazos.

\- No tengo palabras, doctor Joshua. Muchas gracias a usted señorita, por los cuidados a mi bebé-decía el padre.

\- Debo admitir que esto fue realmente un milagro. Los dejaremos solos. -el doctor cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la chica. - ¿Cómo lo haces, Rapunzel?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

-Ese niño no tenía posibilidad de sobrevivir, era cuestión de tiempo.

-A veces hay que creer, doctor.

-No hay duda de que eres un ángel, nuestros pacientes mejoran más rápido contigo atendiéndolos.

\- Sólo me gusta ayudar a las personas. Amo mi trabajo. -Decía con una amplia sonrisa.

-Regresaré a mi puesto. Te veré mañana.

Rapunzel se dirigió a la salida para tomar el colectivo, una ves llegando a casa se dedico a quitarse su uniforme de enfermera para colocarse el pijama, optó por cenar un poco de cereal. La puerta de su apartamento anunciaba a una persona por entrar. Otra rubia.

-Hey Elsa, ¿Hubo suerte?

-No encontré otro trabajo, pero sigo doblando turnos en la cafetería. -Masajeo su cuello y sacó de la nevera un bote de helado. Se sentó junto a su amiga.

-Ya habrá otra cosa para ti, Elsa.

\- Punzie, por favor. Ya no me llamo Elsa. Soy Gerda.

-Lo siento, Gerda. Anímate, ya encontrarás algo mejor.

\- ¡Chicas!, comida china para cenar. -Flynn entraba al departamento.

\- ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

\- ¿Del restaurante chino?

-Chicos, no empiecen. -Punzie sentía la típica pelea entre Elsa y Flynn.

\- Bien, y Flynn. ¿Qué estuviste haciendo todo el día?

\- De aquí, allá. Ya sabes.

\- ¿Y esa venda? -Elsa señaló su brazo. Rapunzel se acercó a su novio.

-No es nada, enserio…- Rapunzel colocó las manos sobre la herida y un pequeño destello dorado iluminaba la habitación.

-Flynn…

-Ok, ok. Sólo fue una pequeña pelea.

-Con pandilleros.

-Estaban asaltando a unos chicos de secundaria.

-Tu también asaltas a las personas, Flynn.

-Alto ahí, Elsa. Soy como Robin Hood, porque cuando las personas de tu clase roban a los menos afortunados, eso se llama negocios ¿no?

\- ¿Las personas de mi clase?, Disculpa, pero trabajo en una cafetería y ayudo a pagar este departamento con ustedes.

\- Es por eso por lo que te quejas de todo. Naciste en cuna de oro y no te acostumbras al trabajo duro.

\- ¡Tiempo fuera! Dejen de discutir. Flynn, prometiste no regresar a esas actividades. Para eso están los policías.

-Policías corruptos…

-No todos son así, amor. Hablaremos mañana. Ve a limpiarte eso.

Flynn obedeció a su novia sin continuar la discusión con Elsa, después de todo era la única persona que se preocupaba por él.

-Deberías conocerle mejor. No es para nada malo. ¿Ya te conté como lo conocí?

-No.

-Yo antes vivía con mi madre, quiero decir, Gothel. Ella no es mi madre, me arrebató de mi hogar cuando nací. Sólo me usaba para ganar dinero por mi poder, estuve años encerrada como una esclava. Conocí a Flynn y me ayudo a escapar. Él me salvó.

-Punzie, no lo sabía. Lo siento. Supongo que he sido muy injusta con él… ¿Y tus verdaderos padres? -ella se encogió de hombros.

-No sé nada de ellos, ni si quiera si están con vida… en fin; amiga, es por eso que siempre insisto en que deberías regresar con tu familia para estar en paz con ellos.

-No puedo, les haré más daño. Tu has visto lo que mis poderes ocasionan. Por eso nunca me quito los guantes. Y la razón de que aquí no he causado problemas es por tu don de curación.

-Estoy segura de que ellos quieren ayudarte y te aman. Piénsalo un poco más. Me iré a dormir. Hasta mañana.

\- Hasta mañana.

Elsa se quedo sumida en su mente, tenía miedo. Y no lo negaba. En su familia nadie nació con poderes, ella era la excepción. La comunidad de los superhéroes había sido reprimida antes de su nacimiento, y sus padres al ser inexpertos sólo le prohibían usarlos. Como si fuese algo malo, Elsa recuerda que toda su vida la pasó aislada en su habitación. No quería culpar a sus padres, entendía que ellos temían a la seguridad de ella y su hermana. La vida solía tener esa clase de juegos injustos, no comprendía porque ella.

-Em, yo sólo regresé por un rollo de esta comida… -Flynn interrumpió tomando una caja de la comida china.

-Flynn, lo siento. No tengo nada en contra de ti, tú y Rapunzel me han ayudado mucho. Creo que sólo estoy enojada con todo.

-Oye, no nos pongamos dramáticos. Porque creo que eres la Reina del Hielo y ese tonó no te queda.

-Nunca vas a cambiar, Rider.

\- Tranquila Elsa, todo está bien. Sé que suelo ser insoportable a veces. Descansa.

\- Descansa.

"Mi querida Anna, ¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora?" pensó Elsa.

Anna llegaba a su departamento, acomodo una gran montaña de papeles en la mesa. Comenzaba a inspeccionarlos. Se aseguro de que su mascota Svent tuviera la suficiente comida.

-Buen chico. -Dijo Anna al momento de acariciar su cabeza.

-Ya estoy en casa. -la voz de su novio Kristoff sonó a sus espaldas

-No te escuche llegar.

\- ¿Qué tal tu día?

\- Sin buena suerte en las noticias, ¿Y usted, oficial Kristoff? -responde en tonó de juego.

\- Pues tengo una noticia para ti: el secuestro de Mérida y Moana.

\- ¿Qué?

-Ya están a salvo, lo impactante fue que alguien acabo con esos hombres y según Mérida fue una persona con capucha.

\- ¿Una persona con capucha?

\- Pienso que fue el miedo del momento, aunque es probable que alguien fuera por saldar cuentas.

\- Esta ciudad se pone cada día más interesante. -Anna sacó algunas fotos de un folder.

\- ¿Y eso es?

-Pistas para encontrar a Elsa. -Le mostró a Kristoff fotografías de árboles congelados en un bosque.

\- ¿No es ese el lago en el que solíamos ir a patinar?

\- El mismo.

\- ¿Crees que sea ella?

\- Es la única persona que conozco con poderes de hielo. A no ser que sea consecuencias el acelerador.

* * *

**Mérida POV.**

Entrené un rato más haciendo los típicos ejercicios de una rutina para un buen rendimiento. Sabía que ese secuestro me había forzado a adelantar mis planes. Pero lo que le dije a la policía era cierto. La chica de la capucha había aparecido en la ciudad, y no sería su única vez en escena.

Mi nombre es Mérida Dunbroch. Y desaparecí por cinco años en una isla con un único propósito en mente: sobrevivir. El día que desaparecí, fue cunado morí. Cinco años en el infierno me forjaron como un arma que uso para honrar la promesa que le hice a mi padre.

Mi padre dio su vida por mí y no dejaré que sea en vano. Antes de morir él me dijo unos cuantos secretos de Diswork… y de mi familia. Nuestra fortuna no es del todo limpia, le fallamos a la ciudad. Cuando mi padre quiso hacer las cosas bien y enfrentarse a los demás, ellos respondieron con nuestro secuestro. Él dejó una lista de personas que han envenenado a esta ciudad, propagándose como un cáncer. Debo detenerlos, acabar con cada uno de ellos para hacer justicia y redimir los pecados de mi clan. Así que hay mucho por hacer. Para ello me he de convertir en alguien más… en algo más y mantener alejada a mi familia, no se deben involucrar tanto en esto. No le fallaré a ellos, no le fallaré a mi padre, no le fallaré a mi ciudad.

Comencé por buscar las noticias más recientes sobre los primeros nombres, necesitaba todo lo que pudiera. Pero mi estómago se revolvía por cada nombre que investigará, leyendo todos sus crímenes y fraudes; miles de inocentes afectados por su culpa.

Tras varias horas había encontrado al primer candidato en recibir mi vista. Su nombre es Claude Frollo, demandado por sus trabajadores al despedirlos injustificadamente y quitarle a otras personas sus viviendas para construir proyectos ambiciosos. Las últimas noticias las conseguí de los títulos en periódicos: "Abogadas Astrid Hofferson y Heather Berksercker en juicio contra el magnate Claude Frollo" "Taza de despidos aumenta: el sindicato no es capaz de responder por los afectados".

* * *

**Instituto De San Fransokyo de Tecnología.**

Los hermanos Hamada llegaban al campus, Tadashi esperaba a que su plan funcionase para sacar a su hermano de las peleas robóticas de una vez por todas.

\- ¿Por qué me trajiste a tu escuelita de nerds?, La pelea es hacía allá. -Hiro señalaba en otra dirección

-Sólo vine por algo. -Decía Tadashi y se bajó de la moto. Hiro no tuvo opción más que seguirlo.

Mientras tanto el director Robert Callaghan tenía una reunión con una de sus abogadas para el caso de su hija Abigail.

-Señor Callaghan. Hay que ser más pacientes. No hay pruebas suficientes.

-Ya he sido demasiado paciente con esto. Alistair Krei sigue libre a pesar de lo que le ha hecho a mi hija.

-El problema son los papeles que firmó su hija ateniéndose a las consecuencias, pero necesitamos que alguien más testifique en el jurado sobre la falla.

-Los científicos que trabajan para Krei nunca dirán nada. Señorita Berserker, necesito respuestas; se supone que son las mejores abogadas de la zona. Es por eso por lo que las he contratado; pero dadas las circunstancias me obligan a buscar por otra parte. Ahora si me disculpa, mis estudiantes me esperan. – Callaghan se levantó de su asiento con un semblante desanimado.

Heather salió en dirección al estacionamiento, ¿cómo se metió en todo esto? Junto con Astrid siempre era lo mismo: retar a las personas intocables gracias al dinero. La situación con Callaghan llevaba más de un año con el proceso y no habían logrado levantar una sola penalización contra Krei. Estúpido dinero. Subió a su carro para pasar por Astrid, quien toda la tarde estuvo en junta con un sindicato de trabajadores. Cuando llegó al edificio la rubia la esperaba en la salida. En cuanto Astrid cerró la puerta del carro, Heather comenzó el camino a Diswork.

\- El caso Abigail Callaghan se complica cada vez más, la verdad espero que Robert no haga nada impulsivo. Y encima tenemos el caso de Claude Frollo. ¿podremos ganarlo? – Heather masajeaba sus sienes, últimamente todo estaba movido.

-Si no podemos ganar una demanda contra el hombre que le quito a cientos de personas sus hogares y ahorros, no podemos ser un despacho público. -Astrid leía unos documentos y cartas de sus clientes.

-Y si quebramos en el proceso, no tendremos despacho.

\- Somos más fuertes.

\- Pero no somos criminales millonarias o con altas influencias. Sé que sobornará al juez y pagará por los abogados más costosos y evasivos.

\- ¿Tú y yo contra todos ellos?, Me parece justo.

-Y ahí está de nuevo. Astrid salvando el día. -Astrid sonrió ante el comentario. Tomo su teléfono y marco a su novio.

\- ¿Hiccup?, Soy yo. Vamos en camino… ¿Qué tal tu día? … ¿en serio?, suerte con eso. Aunque deberías recibir ayuda de Eret, ha trabajado más tiempo con chicos así… si, te veré mañana.

\- ¿Todo en orden?

\- Estoico le pidió ser una especie de guardaespaldas para Mérida, pero ella se escapó de su cuidado.

Heather soltó una risa.

-De no ser por la famosa historia de su naufragio, no me sorprendería. Mérida siempre fue rebelde. ¿recuerdas como era en la escuela?

\- Me agradaba cuando retaba a los profesores que eran injustos. O con los bullying.

* * *

**Diswork.**

**Mérida POV.**

Me vestí con mi traje, un conjunto simple color carmesí de pantalones y la parte de arriba con capucha. Até mi cabello en una coleta, mientras menos se viera, mejor. La capucha lo cubría perfectamente y parte de mi frente. En mis ojos usé una pintura especial del color del traje. Y finalmente un collar pegado a mi cuello con un dispositivo en mi garganta para alterar mi vos a una más grave.

Llegué al edificio en donde encontraría a Frollo. Según su rutina estaba a punto de salir, me oculte en el techo del estacionamiento, sobre esas estructuras metálicas. Y ahí estaba, hablando con su abogado y por su puesto había dos hombres detrás de él.

-Encárguese de esas dos abogadas. Ya debería tener arreglada esa situación. ¿Por qué aún sigues aquí? – le dijo de manera prepotente a su abogado y este salió de inmediato. Frollo ordeno a sus hombres. -Quiero que contacten de nuevo a los matones, si esas dos no paran tendré que mandarles saludos de mi parte.

Era mi turno de salir, tensé la cuerda de mi arco y apunte al primer guardia, mi intención no es matarlos, pero si dejarlos noqueados. Sabía en que puntos dar para no tocar alguna vena u órgano importante. Lo solté y la flecha dejó al primero inconsciente. De inmediato Frollo entro a su vehículo. Salté del techo justo detrás del segundo guardia quien ya había sacado su arma y apuntaba; lo tomé del cuello y lo aventé de espaldas; ni si quiera espere para lanzarme sobre él y d propiciarlo golpes en su torso y rostro para noquearlo. Supongo que habré quebrado algo porque sangro un poco por la boca.

Regrese la vista al auto y ahí estaba él, con la mirada temblando de miedo. La puerta estaba bloqueada. Con ayuda de mi arco rompí la ventana y abrí el auto sacando al anciano de un tirón haciendo que estrellase contra el pavimento. Sin duda la escena no pintaba bien; pues ¿A quién le gustaría ver a una persona de la tercera edad siendo tratada de esa manera?; oh, pero yo sabía que él no era un dulce anciano.

Me acerqué a él tomándolo de su camisa y levantándolo del suelo.

-¡Te daré lo que me pidas! – exclamó sintiendo su vida en peligro. Yo hablé con la gruesa voz que me permitía hacer el dispositivo.

\- Vas a transmitir cuarenta millones de dólares en el banco de la ciudad a la cuenta 1113 antes de las 10 de la noche mañana.

\- ¿O qué? -no podía creer su arrogancia.

\- O los tomaré, y no te va a gustar. -lo solté y me dispuse a marcharme.

-¡Si vuelvo a verte, estas muerta! -lo oí gritar. Así que en amenaza giré y tiré una flecha esta vez en la ventana trasera del auto, tan rápido que sólo hice un perfecto hoyo sin necesidad de romperlo todo. Él volteo por inercia y me escabullí antes de que volviera la vista a mí.

* * *

Al día siguiente.

-Debo colgar Anna, el señor Frollo ha llegado. -Kristoff dejó a un lado el teléfono.

-Usaba una capucha roja. Tenía arco y flechas.

Kristoff abrió un poco su boca de par en par, no sabiendo que decir. Frollo se molestó aún más.

-¿Qué? ¿No me crees? Esa maniaca puso a dos de mis mejores hombres en el hospital. -tomó del escritorio de caoba la flecha que había impactado su ventana la noche anterior y se la extendió a Kristoff.

-Gracias por su declaración, levantaremos un reporte contra… ¿Robin Hood?, o debería decir ¿Katniss Everdeen? – corrigió Kirstoff al recordar que se trataba de una mujer. A Frollo no le dio ni la mínima gracia.

-Oye amigo, yo no soy una tiendita a la que asaltaron, yo si soy importante. -Kristoff soportó los impulsos de regresar con otra frase sarcástica. Una de las partes que le molestaba de ser policía atendiendo a tipos como él.

-Bien, supongo que podemos mandar una patrulla…

-Nada de eso. Ella dijo que vendría a las 10, quiero a más unidades aquí antes de esa hora, coordínese con mi equipo de seguridad. -señaló a un grupo de hombres.

Kristoff hizo un ademán y se retiró. Habló a la estación de policías.

-Habla el capitán Kristoff, al parecer Dunbroch dijo la verdad sobre la encapuchada.

Una cereza más sobre el pastel de problemas que aquejaban a Diswork, si esa mujer quería problemas los tendría.


	5. El primer nombre de la lista, parte 2

**Cuando un Héroe Nace**

**Capítulo 5. "El primer nombre de la lista, parte 2"**

**Mérida POV**

Limpié mi cara asegurándome de no dejar ni un rastro que me delatará. Caminé los kilómetros hasta llegar a mi auto y regresé a la mansión. El resto de la noche sólo escuche los reclamos de mi madre por no asistir con la psicóloga y por dejar a Hiccup sin decir nada, Estoico calmó un poco las cosas al hablar con mi madre. Supongo que es un bonus para él, pero aún no digiero su presencia en mi casa.

Dormí y al día siguiente desperté ya con la idea en mente de ir por Frollo. Ni de broma depositaría ese dinero. Recordé que hoy era mi cita en el jurado, sólo dar testimonio del accidente para revocar mi acta de defunción. Terminé con los botones de mi blusa y la mirada se me perdió en el espejo.

_Flash Back_

_El barco se movía agitadamente, por los sonidos y el eco era posible que fuese un barco de carga. Mi padre y yo no veíamos nada por la oscuridad, hacía frio y un olor moribundo. Papá me abrazaba, hace días que habíamos salido del puerto. Era increíble como el crimen organizado podía hace esta clase de cosas. Pues sin el más mínimo esfuerzo nos habían metido al barco._

_Papá me abrazaba para resguardarme del frío aunque no era de mucha ayuda._

_-Como lo siento, Mérida._

_\- ¿Pedirán rescate?_

_-No lo sé…-Algo en su voz me hacía temer lo peor. _

_-…_

_-Mérida, pero tu vas a sobrevivir, ¿me escuchaste?, debes hacerlo. -Me tomó por los hombros._

_Flash Back End_

Salí y en el pasillo me encontré con Hubert, era mi turno de hablar con él.

\- ¿Tienes un momento?

\- Claro.

\- Vamos al jardín, ¿te parece?

Le dije lo que debía. Moana no me quiso contar sobre la situación de mi hermano; Hiccup lo hizo y yo se lo regresé abandonándolo en la empresa.

-Mérida, no quiero sonar grosero. Pero no debes juzgarme. Enterré a mi hermana y a mi padre hace cinco años, esta fue mi forma de lidiar con el dolor. Aparte soy bueno arreglando motos para que corran más rápido, sé que ganaré con las modificaciones que le hice a la mía. No me drogo o ando robando o…

-Para el caso es lo mismo, pones en peligro tu vida. Creo que mamá te ha dado muchas libertades. Lo he notado el tiempo que he estado en la mansión. -Hubert soltó una risa.

\- ¿El tiempo que has estado?, Mérida, llegaste hace dos días y lo único que haces es pasar tu tiempo afuera. Incluso ayer llegaste más tarde que yo.

\- Debo ver unas cosas para mi futuro, por si no lo recuerdas yo corté con mis estudios. Pero tú apenas empiezas con tu juventud y tienes la escuela, a tu familia…

-Una familia rota. -Hubert comenzaba a caminar. Lo sostuve del brazo y tiró de él para que lo soltara.

\- Hubert, no hagas esto más difícil. -Aunque lo haya dicho con firmeza por dentro tenía el estómago revuelto por la sensación de haber perdido ese lazo con mi hermano.

\- ¿Tú que vas a saber?, Cuando se fueron, mamá no salía de su habitación por días y luego llegó Estoico. Hamish decidió seguir con su vida pretendiendo que no pasaba nada, quedábamos Harris y yo, pero él encontró gusto por los libros y la ciencia. Lo siento si mi manera de afrontarlo no fue la mejor o la más segura. Pero lo que ves… lo que soy, es lo mejor que salió con lo que yo tenía.

Hubert se marchó y yo cerré los ojos, ni una lágrima salió. Pero en verdad sus palabras lastimaron. Miré mi mano, al menos algo bueno salió de ese encuentro. Tenía las lleves de la moto de Hubert. Las guardé en mi bolsillo y levanté la vista: Hiccup me observaba con una mirada de complicidad, sin duda por lo de las llaves.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado ahí? – me acerqué a él.

\- El suficiente como para ver que las cosas no salieron bien. ¿Te quedarás con las llaves?, hay más motos en el garaje.

\- Ya me encargué de esas. -Hiccup soltó una risa. - Por cierto, debo pedirte una disculpa por lo de ayer. Fue muy desconsiderado de mi parte.

\- ¿Desconsiderado de tu parte?, vaya Mérida, sí que eres otra. -Ambos caminábamos juntos rumbo a la mansión.

-Bueno, es lo que pasa cuando debes sobrevivir a una isla. Así que no creo que necesite de un guardaespaldas.

-Buen intento, Mérida. Pero ahora somos dos, aunque yo soy el guardaespaldas secundario. Pero no te quitare la mirada de encima.

"Ya lo veremos" pensé.

Llegamos a la puerta de la mansión.

\- ¿Recuerdas a Eret?

-Mérida, un gusto en volver a verte.

\- ¿Tú no eras el mariscal de campo en la escuela?

-El mismo. Hiccup me habló sobre ti, y debo decir que eso no pasará bajo mi cuidado. Tengo experiencia en estas cosas.

\- ¿Con niños riquillos? -pregunté.

-Con chicos astutos en escapar. -Sonreí.

Los tres subimos a la limosina, se nos unieron mi madre y Estoico. El camino era tranquilo y mi madre no hacía más que preguntarme si estaba lista para esto. Con convicción afirmaba que era hora de hacerlo. Llegando al jurado afuera estaban Astrid y su amiga… ¿Heather? Creo que era así.

La típica rutina cuando las personas me veían por primera vez en años, abrazos y apoyo. Astrid me explicó un poco sobre el proceso y lo que debía decir.

Una vez inició, la jueza sólo me pidió decir los hechos.

-…Cuando estuvimos en el barco, inició una tormenta. Explotó y se hundió. Logré salir a la superficie, me aferré a un pedazo del barco que perfectamente flotaba. Fui la única en sobrevivir, mi padre murió en el barco… él se ahogó.

Yo sabía que parte de toda la historia era mentira. La tormenta y la explosión sí que pasaron, pero la verdad fue que uno de los hombres nos metió en una valsa con la esperanza de que alguien más haya sobrevivido a la explosión. Por nuestra parte no había opción, era la valsa o ahogarnos. Cuando nadie más de los secuestradores apareció el hombre entro en desesperación y cargo su arma y me apuntó a la cabeza, desde luego mi padre me defendió. Intenté ayudar, pero caí al mar. Sólo pude sostenerme de la valsa para que el oleaje no me alejara. Oí dos disparos. El cuerpo sin vida de aquel hombre cayó a mi lado. Subí a la valsa como pude, pero la esperanza desapareció. Mucha sangre y mi padre tendido con una mano en su abdomen.

-Pensé que moriría porque pasé muchos días en el mar sin comida. -Otra mentira. La valsa tenía algunos suministros de alimento. Y esos días fueron tortuosos porque presencia todo el calvario de mi padre. Moribundo me confeso toda la verdad. Recuerdo sus palabras:

"Mérida, debo decirte algo. No soy quien creías… Debes prometerme que vivirás y harás las cosas bien… Tú debes vivir"

-Cuando llegué a la isla supe que debía sobrevivir, que no saldría de ahí pronto. -Astrid habló con la jueza

-Su señoría, con este testimonio solicitó que la declaración de muerte sea cancelada. -Miré hacía atrás, donde las personas observaban la sesión. Los ojos de mi madre tenían unas cuantas lágrimas. Incluso Moana estaba ahí con sus padres y su mirada de preocupación. Luego Hiccup mirando al suelo.

Listo, todo había terminado. Me reuní con mi amiga. Astrid y Heather se acercaron junto con Eret e Hiccup.

Heather habló con nosotras para invitarnos a un club nocturno para ir a bailar un rato.

-Gracias, pero esto me afectó más de lo que pensaba. Regresaré a casa. -Me despedí de las chicas y salí, no sin mi nueva sobra, pues la primera se había quedado con Astrid.

\- ¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te acompañe?

-Mamá, tú y Estoico aún tienen mucho que hacer en la empresa.

-Y no la perderé de vista. -Dijo Eret.

-De acuerdo, cariño. Te veré más tarde. - Me dio un beso en la frente y se fue con Estoico. Voltee la vista, debía pensar en algo para deshacerme de Eret.

-Bien, en seguida bajo.

\- En escala del 1 al 10, ¿qué tan tonto me crees? No me voy a separar de ti.

-De acuerdo, bajemos juntos. -Llegando al auto, Eret abrió la puerta. Fingí una mirada sorpresiva

-Olvidé mi bolsa. -Corrí de nuevo adentro, Eret iba tras de mi. Me detuve, miré a mis piernas con el propósito de que Eret viera mi acción y di un grito ahogado para entrar a un cuarto en donde guardaban artículos de limpieza.

\- ¿Mérida? ¿Todo bien? -dijo tras la puerta.

\- ¡Nada está bien!, Eret, necesito que tú vayas por mi bolsa…

\- ¿Enserio?, no creas que caeré en eso.

\- Mira Eret… -comencé. -Hay ciertos días en la vida de una mujer en donde las cosas se ponen algo rojas… -Él no lo captó al principio.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Qué mi periodo llegó y no puedo salir así! ¡Tengo una horrible mancha! - grité al fin. Supongo que su cara se puso roja al escuchar sus movimientos.

-Está bien, ya entendí. ¿Qué hago?

\- ¡Llama a Moana o a alguna chica! – grite como si se tratará de una niña dramática.

-Oh, calma. Ya vuelvo. – Escuché como se alejaba.

** Normal POV**

Hiccup y Astrid vieron a Eret llegar corriendo. Se encontraban en plena calle.

\- ¿Ya se te escapó? – Hiccup preguntó en tono de broma.

-No. Astrid, ¿Podrías…? – el ruido de un motor los hizo girar la cabeza. Era una moto, a pesar el casco el cabello rojo delató a Mérida. Dejando a los dos hombres impactados. Mérida mostró a Eret tres dedos arriba, respondiendo a su pregunta de "En escala del 1 al 10 ¿qué tan tonto me crees?"

Astrid no pudo contener la risa.

-Y yo que le decía a Hiccup que tu tenías ventaja en estas situaciones.

Hiccup vio su teléfono para leer el mensaje que había llegado.

"Té dije que me había encargado de las otras motocicletas

~Atte. Mérida".

Hiccup no sabía cómo reaccionar, se sentía estafado, asombrado por su astucia y preocupado por saber en donde se la pasaba esas horas a solas.

**Mérida POV**

Me quité el casco y nuevamente dejé la moto oculta con algunas de mis cosas a kilómetros del almacén. Me coloqué mi traje y salí.

Estuve oculta en la azotea de un edificio. Vigilando a mi víctima. Era de esperarse que la seguridad haya aumentado. Me acerqué evitando a los policías de la zona. Entre por los ductos de ventilación y con un dispositivo logré dejar al edificio sin energía. Eso anunció mi presencia pero me daría ventaja.

-Esten preparados. -Oí a uno de los hombres.

Deje que la puerta de la oficina principal se abriera lentamente, y lo único que arrojé fue una lata, su única función era disparar un gas y dispersarlo por toda la habitación. De inmediato lancé mis flechas directo a los primeros hombres. Esto provocó que abrieran fuego contra mí, tuve que mantener mi cabeza baja y esconderme tras los muebles. Cuando los disparos pararon salía nuevamente con las flechas. A este punto fue cuando comenzó la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Usaba todo lo que había aprendido en esa isla, puños, patadas. Fue complicado porque era de esperar que los hombres supiesen de artes marciales o defensa personal. Uno de ellos me tomó por la nuca y recibí un golpe en mi estómago. Esto fue fatal, me empujó contra un mueble y mientras se acercó hacía mí lo recibí con una patada en el pecho lanzándolo al suelo. Me acerqué y lo noqueé con mi arco. Faltaba el último hombre para llegar cara a cara con Frollo.

Lo vi de nuevo, temblando de miedo. Lancé una flecha a la pared.

-Fallasté. - Frollo me recriminó.

-No lo hice. - Tuve que dejarlo de lado porque los policías comenzaban a llegar.

De nuevo la misma rutina de movimientos y golpes. Cuando me veía acorralada disparé una flecha a la esquina de un ventanal para romperla y sin más salté. Sentí el aire golpear mi cara y disparé otra flecha, pero con un extra especial. Pues tenía atado un cable para poder balancearme y llegar a otro edificio. Rompí otra ventana para entrar y busqué la salida. No paré de correr.

Normal POV.

Kristoff no podría creer lo que había visto, cuando la encapuchada saltó pensó en que se trataba de una suicida; pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver como se sostenía de aquel cable para entrar en otro edificio.

-¡Vamos por ella!

-¿Ahora me cree? -Kristoff lo ignoró y siguió su camino.

Buscaron en un gran perímetro, pero nada. Se había desvanecido.

Mientras tanto en la guarida de Mérida la chica veía en su computador que el dinero que le quitó a Frollo llegará a los trabajadores afectados. La flecha que le había lanzado no era para él, era un aparato electromagnético para entrar a su base de datos. Mérida imprimió y guardo toda la información de los fraudes y desfalcos de la empresa en una memoria, dos copias de todos para ser precisos. Sabía a dónde debía ir.

Al día siguiente, en la casa de Anna.

Anna se despidió de Kristoff y cuando salió de su apartamento piso un sobre amarillo algo gordo. Lo tomó y revisó el contenido. Papeles y una memoria. Había una nota.

"Que la verdad se sepa"

En el centro de la ciudad, el despacho de Astrid y Heather.

Heather estaba al teléfono.

-Si…. Así es… y si de casualidad aparece una suma de dinero en su cuenta, no hable de eso con nadie… nunca. Si, hasta luego. -Colgó.

Astrid se acercó.

-Acabo de recibir mi décima llamada de uno de nuestros clientes del caso de Claude Frollo.

-Y llego esto. -Le mostró a su amiga un sobre y una memoria. -Tenemos suficiente para llevarlo a prisión.


	6. Sobrevive

**Cuando un Héroe Nace**

**Capítulo 6. Sobrevive.**

* * *

**Hiccup POV **

Llegué a la mansión de los Dunbroch, sólo para alistar mi maleta con el fin de regresar a mi apartamento con Astrid. Cuando bajaba las escaleras encontré a Mérida, con una mirada de pocos amigos y algo agotada, sin embargo, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro de satisfacción.

\- ¿Hiciste algo divertido anoche? – ella volteo sorprendida pues no había notado mi presencia.

\- Algo por el estilo.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

-Descuida Haddock, no me meteré en problemas y de nuevo, lo siento. Sé que tendré que disculparme con Eret. Pero entiendan: no necesito una niñera. -La inspeccione de pies a cabeza, tratando de entender sus acciones. Mérida siempre fue para mi un enigma, pero ahora más que nunca. ¿A dónde iba cuando se ausentaba?

\- Ok, hagamos un trato. Intentaré persuadir a tu madre para que te de libertad con dos condiciones. – Mérida me miró con desaprobación. -La primera, me dirás en donde estuviste. -Ella esperó un momento para responder.

-Ok, estaba buscando proyectos y planes de estudio… no le he dicho a mamá aún, pero no pienso heredar el control de la empresa. – De acuerdo, esto ya me estaba asustando un poco. ¿Mérida renunciaría a lo que su familia ha construido por décadas?

\- ¿Es necesario ir sola?

-Estuve sola por mucho en la isla, aún no me acostumbro a tener personas cerca. Además, aprendí ser autosuficiente en esa isla, ¿sabes? – Punto para Mer.

-De acuerdo. La segunda es que te mantengas en contacto conmigo, es decir, que si tienes un problema y necesites ayuda puedes confiar en mí. - Le dije dándole un celular especial que obtuve del ejército junto con mi dirección. -Le di mi sonrisa más cálida. Ella me miro seriamente y sonrió.

-Si me dices que todo esto es porque ahora somos hermanastros…

-Nada de eso, es porque eres mi amiga, Mérida.

Hubo un momento en silencio. La verdad que siempre hubo algo en Mérida que me hacía sentir admiración por ella desde que éramos unos niños. Cuando desapareció me quedé en shock, no podía creer que no vería a esa adolescente de rebelde cabello rojo haciendo de las suyas cada que tenía oportunidad.

Cuando mi padre contrajo matrimonio con Elinor al principio fue complicado adaptarme a otro ambiente familiar, aunque sólo los visitaba en días de fiesta o descanso, pues me encontraba en el ejército. Aún así, logré llevarme bien con Elinor, ella siempre me dio mi lugar y respetaba mi espacio, a tal punto que podía contarle ciertas cosas sobre mis estudios o metas en la vida. Y luego estaban los trillizos. Con Hamish fue muy fácil, pues siempre se denotó por su personalidad tranquila y pacífica; con Harris tomó más tiempo, pero finalmente mi padre y yo logramos hacer un vínculo, en especial por su afición a las ciencias, en verano llegué a armar un par de cohetes y drones con él. Por último: Harris, que siempre me recordaba a Mérida, nunca aceptó del todo que su familia creciera, con el tiempo sólo avanzamos en que nos saludara cuando menos; pero siempre fue bien hermético con sus cosas.

Regresé la mirada a Mérida

Me despedí de ella y mientras conducía recordé un poco sobre nuestra infancia. Días buenos.

Llegué a mi departamento y abrí la puerta, ahí estaba mi novia junto con Heather y otra chica

-Buenos días. -Saludé al entrar a mi departamento.

-Oh, hola Hiccup, que oportuno. -Astrid me recibió y me jaló a la cocina.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Necesito tu ayuda, y la de Eret. Ella es Jane Porter. -Hizo un gesto con su mirada hacía la sala en donde Heather hablaba con nuestra invitada.

-Jane Porter… ¿no es la hija del Científico Arquímides Porter?

-Si, también fue miembro activo de Protección Animal…

\- ¿Fue?

-El señor Porter fue asesinado esta mañana, ella ha venido con nosotros porque piensa demandar a John Clayton. Sospecha que fue él.

Pensé por un momento y encajé las piezas, Clayton era sospechoso de traficar con animales y sustancias ilegales.

\- ¿Quieres que nosotros investiguemos?

-En realidad quiero que la protejan, que cuiden de ella noche y día. Puede ser la siguiente.

La señorita Jane al parecer nos escuchó y se levantó de su asiento.

-No sólo a mí, mi esposo esta en el hospital. -Me miró, realmente se veía en mal estado.

-No les pasará nada, lo prometo. -Me acerqué a la sala mientras decía eso, ella hizo una mirada de agradecimiento y comenzó a llorar. Heather la consoló de inmediato. -Llamaré a Eret.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Mérida escapó de nuevo sin ser vista a su guarida. Reviso nuevamente la lista de su padre, lista que apenas llevaba el primer nombre rayado, mostrando que ese asunto estaba resuelto.

Se sentó frente a los ordenadores mientras escuchaba las noticias recientes y su nueva misión, si bien Clayton no era el segundo nombre si estaba en algún lado de la lista.

Ese hombre era uno de los tantos magnates, sin embargo, había dos ramas en las que sobresalía: contrabando de especies y drogas… sin duda le ayudaron a agrandar su fortuna.

Mérida no perdió ni un minuto más y tomo lo necesario para ir a interrogar a ciertas personas.

* * *

En otro lado de la ciudad los oficiales investigaban la escena del crimen mientras el atardecer caía en la ciudad.

Kristoff de nuevo estaba a cargo de la investigación, a pesar de ser tan joven en el cuerpo de policías, era uno de los más talentosos y rápidamente había ascendido al cargo de capitán, aunque seguía a prueba… la cual podría ser no aprobada debido a la nueva vigilante de la ciudad. Era un reto para él, algo para demostrar a sus superiores que era capaz.

-Oficial Hopes, necesito que lleve esto a los laboratorios. -Kristoff entrego unas muestras recuperadas de la escena.

-A la orden, capitán Bjorgman. -respondió la chica, haciendo énfasis en "capitán", no en mal modo, sino era como una felicitación de ella por el esfuerzo de su amigo.

Pasó por debajo de la cinta amarilla.

-Hey Judy. -alguien saludó a la oficial

-Hey, ¿Qué tal Anna?, el capitán esta por allá.

-Gracias.

Kristoff vio a lo lejos a Anna, se acercó y pasó la cinta de seguridad del área.

-Hola amor, ¿Cómo te fue hoy? -Camino a su lado.

-Bueno, tengo la nota del día, sobre el caso de Frollo… pero debo contarte algo, no lo he denunciado aún… -Anna comenzó a narrar con voz suave y despacio.

Kristoff la miró desconcertado.

-Yo… no conseguí esa información con mis contactos en el periódico.

\- ¿Cómo?, ¿A qué te refieres? – trato de no sonar grosero.

-Aparecieron esta mañana en frente de nuestra puerta…

\- ¿Qué?

-Yo creo que fue ella…

\- Espera, ¿piensas que fue ella?, Anna, ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

-Yo pensaba hacerlo, incluso Astrid me ha dicho que le ha pasado lo mismo en cuanto a la información… bien, el caso aquí es que nadie hubiese podido contra Frollo de no ser por ella… ¿No crees que…?

\- ¿Qué este de nuestro lado?, eso no lo sabemos.

-Salvó a Moana y Mérida cuando fueron secuestradas, salvó el hogar de miles de familias y…

-Hirió a muchos policías y guaridas de seguridad.

-Pero su intención no era matar, hasta tú me lo has dicho: las flechas no estaban clavadas en puntos mortales del cuerpo…

-Anna, dejó a muchos en el hospital

-Pero sus vidas no peligran. Incluso Frollo sigue vivo.

-Anna, no sé cuál sea el motivo de la encapuchada, pero se hizo cargo de todo un equipo listo para detener a cualquier banda de delincuentes, consiguió información confidencial…

-Sí, pero vamos, los super también lo hacen. -Punto a su favor.

-Sólo que los super ahora tienen permiso del gobierno. Trabajan para ellos, hay una organización en ese ámbito.

-Ladybug y Chat Noir no trabajan con el gobierno.

-Lo sé, pero ellos combaten supervillanos, cosas sobrenaturales...

-¡Ahí está mi punto!, combaten con ordenes o contra cosas más grandes, pero nadie de ellos se ha metido con la corrupción de los más acaudalados. Es decir, ¿Qué hicieron ellos cuando el acelerador explotó?, ¿Qué hicieron los héroes de Francia cuando hubo desviación de recursos?, ¿Acaso alguien se ha preocupado por la corrupción e injusticia R-E-A-L-E-S?

-Esta bien, no puedo discutir más contigo sobre esto. -Bien sabía que no era sabio llevar la contraria con una reportera aguerrida como Anna. -Nos mudaremos, no es seguro si esa anarquista sabe en donde vivimos. Y por favor, si te contacta no cooperes con ella. -Anna asintió, aunque seguía manteniendo la idea que la encapuchada era lo que la ciudad necesitaba.

-Hay otra cosa que quería contarte, pienso ir a Metroville.

-¿Metroville?

-Sucede que hay videos de Frozono y parece que el superhéroe tiene un nuevo ayudante.

-Oh si, lo escuché en la radio, se hace llamar Jack Frost.

-Creo dos cosas: puede ser un caso de lo que hizo el acelerador de partículas… o una pista hacía Elsa.

-Creo más probable lo primero, pero si logras contactarlo tendremos más ayuda con Elsa. -el rubio sonrió. -De acuerdo, iré por mis cosas, me tomaré unos minutos para cenar contigo y…

\- ¡Capitán! – El oficial Nick Wilde se acercó a toda prisa. – Disparos, en el Hospital Central. -Kristoff de inmediato encendió su comunicador y dictó algunas órdenes.

* * *

_Flash Back de Mérida_

_Ella estaba agotada pero cuando sus ojos divisaron tierra parecía estar soñando. Eso levantó un poco su ánimo. Mérida bajo de la balsa inflable al ver que podría alcanzar la arena con los pies. El clima era húmedo y triste, justo acorde a su estado de ánimo y su gran cansancio._

_Mérida como pudo jaló la balsa y logró atorarla para evitar que se fuese, el cuerpo de su padre aún estaba ahí. No podía sólo votarlo al mar, durante todo el trayecto sólo lo cubrió._

_Cuando recupero un poco de fuerzas a sabiendas que no se podría quedar ahí, cavó más adentro de la isla e improvisó una cruz para una tumba, quedando unas horas de rodillas lamentándose._

_Giró la cabeza y miro alrededor, camino unos momentos explorando la gran vegetación, intentaba llegar a una zona de altura y ver su posición. Le parecía un poco absurdo, era como navegar a la deriva nuevamente sin un plan concreto. _

_Paro frente a un árbol el cual le pareció ser el más frondoso de la zona. Toco delicadamente su corteza, había una marca en está…._

_-¡Ahhh! – grito la peliroja cuando sintió un objeto atravesar su hombro a toda velocidad. Cayó de rodillas al suelo. Un dolor intensó y sólo pudo lograr divisar la punta que salía de su piel… una flecha. Era algo irónico que estuviese relacionado al deporte que solía practicar. Se acostó boca abajo esperando lo peor, ella veía la muerte venir. Tomaba bocanadas de aire al mismo tiempo que sus ojos mostraban las primeras lágrimas._

_Escuchó las hojas crujir y vio hacía arriba a la persona que le había atacado por la espalda, por la complexión parecía mujer y eso lo comprobó cunado esta bajo la capucha que cubría su rostro. La chica tenía rasgos asiáticos, ojos y cabello negro intensos. Mérida se desvaneció…_

_[-.-.-]_

_Despertó y notó que estaba en una cueva, ahora la sensación era más agradable gracias a una fogata que proporcionaba el calor que hace tiempo no sentía su piel. Miró a su alrededor y parecía como si alguien ya llevará días viviendo ahí. Intentó levantarse, pero el ardor en su hombro le recordó cómo llegó ahí. De nuevo escucho un ruido y vio a la chica de antes. Se acercó con un recipiente en la mano, se lo acercó a la boca y escuchó decir:_

_-Chí. - Insistía para que Mérida abriera la boca. No tuvo más opción así que comenzó a masticar aquella planta._

_\- ¿Por qué me salvaste?, es decir, después de dispararme. - Mérida se atrevió a preguntar aún teniendo la impresión de que aquella chica no le entendería._

_Dicho y hecho, la joven sólo la vio como si fuese nada y continúo recogiendo las cosas dentro de la caverna. _

_Flash Back End_

* * *

**Mérida POV**

Llegué a un edificio, para ser precisos a la azotea, pues Clayton vivía en el PenHouse del edificio contiguo. Opté por esconderme y esperar a que oscureciera más.

Lo vi salir hablando por teléfono, lancé una flecha con un dispositivo para escuchar de cerca su conversación.

\- No me importa lo que deban hacer, esa malnacida de Porter y su esposo mueren esta noche, es por lo que les pago, así que sirvan de algo. -Dictaba de forma osca a la persona del otro lado de la línea.

Colgó y se sentó frente a su piscina, ahí supe que era mi turno. Salté al siguiente edificio y avance sigilosamente hacía él.

Clayton me vio por el reflejo del agua y sacó un arma, pero yo fácilmente lance una flecha para lanzarla lejos. Sin darle oportunidad de decir nada comencé a golpearlo. Lo aventé a una pared y mantuve distancia.

-John Clayton, le has fallado a tu ciudad. -Le apunté con el arco. Él levantó las manos; era gracioso como tipos con cuerpos musculosos se quedaban pasmados de miedo al estar frente un arma. Algo que no me esperaba pasó: Clayton comenzó a reírse.

-Vamos, sabemos que no tienes las agallas para matar…

\- ¡Silencio! - lancé una flecha a su manga. -¿A dónde has mandado a los matones? -exigí. Él se reía más fuerte.

-Después de todo tu le has fallado a la ciudad, niña. Deja de jugar al superhéroe. No importa lo que hagas, esa patética científica y su esposo van a morir esta noche. -Eso me hizo enfadar aún más, rápidamente lo separé de la pared, él no se contuvo y me lanzaba puñetazos, sólo uno certero en el estómago. Retrocedí hasta el borde del edificio, esperé a que se acercase y lo derrumbé con una patada en sus piernas.

Até un extremo de cable y pasé el otro por encima de la construcción de la terraza. Así que empujé a Clayton al borde de modo que sólo sus manos tocaran el concreto y el resto se suspendió sobre la calle.

-Eres fuerte… -Dijo porque yo lo sujetaba del otro extremo.

-Ahora, si te suelto te aseguro que morirás, quizá no logre salvar a Jane Porter, pero sus muertes estarán saldadas con la tuya. -Me observó con odio y en respuesta zarandé la cuerda para que sus manos dejaran de tocar el borde. Una vez con el cuerpo completo afuera sólo pudo gritar.

\- ¡Hospital Central!, están en el hospital central… pero que importa, mis hombres ya están ahí.

Con un movimiento fuerte lo regresé al piso y planeaba dejarle noqueado ya que mi prioridad era rescatar a la señorita Porter; lastimosamente sólo sentí como sangre salpicaba mi rostro y a un Clayton cayendo frente a mí.

"Un disparó" – pensé. Corrí a esconderme… silencio. Era obvio que sólo iban por él, pero no podía quedarme. Salí del edificio y tomé mi moto.

**Hiccup POV**

Acompañé a Astrid hasta el hospital, justo ahora estaba en una pequeña sala de espera en el quinto piso. Ella y la señorita Porter estaban discutiendo ciertos detalles sobre lo que diría en el juicio de mañana; en tanto Eret estaba afuera del cuarto en donde el Sr. Porter se recuperaba.

Pensar en el actual caso que Astrid atendía me recordaba lo pérdida que se encontraba nuestra ciudad. Me preguntaba que era lo que debía hacer, por ahora podía brindarle seguridad a una pareja, pero ¿Y luego?

Ahora que estaba "temporalmente fuera" del ejército, era lo mínimo que podía hacer para ayudar. Lo pensé por mucho tiempo, el dedicarme a ser guardia de seguridad o algo por el estilo, no lo he hablado con mi padre porque sé que no estaría de acuerdo. Sin embargo, sé mis motivos, y que no los escuchara, pero esa corrupción había llegado a las organizaciones del ejército. En ocasiones debíamos esconder la verdad y defender a quien no lo merece.

Claro que, por nuestra reputación, a Eret y a mí nos contactó un tal Nick Norte para trabajar en una agencia de seguridad nacional, pero para ser honestos ya me cansé de las Organizaciones Gubernamentales.

¿Quizá ser policía?, aún no lo sé muy bien, sólo quiero mejorar las cosas en esta ciudad.

-Toma, será una larga noche. – Heather llegó y me dio un café.

\- Gracias… ¿Crees que ganen el juicio? – yo realmente admiraba a mi novia y a mi amiga, defendían a las personas y hacían buen equipo para ingeniarse a ganar los juicios.

\- Encontraremos la manera, pero ya sabes, el mismo problema: el dinero lo puede todo. – Heather se recargó en la pared y dio un sorbo a su café.

Iba a dar una idea, pero el sonido de los elevadores me hizo girar la cabeza, era un grupo de personas, doctores y enfermeras. Uno de los doctores se acercó a donde Eret, el restó se dispersó por el piso. Mi paranoia no me dejó relajarme.

Vi como una enfermera se acercaba a la recepción, justo al lado de Astrid. Escuché que Eret discutía con el doctor, insistiendo que mostrará la identificación porque era claro que no era el mismo doctor a cargo del paciente.

Fue cuando Eret tomó con fuerza la muñeca del tipo. Lo siguiente pasó en milisegundos, me di cuenta de que la enfermera levantó su brazo con una daga para clavarlo en Jane Porter, pero Astrid reacciono y rompió un florero en su cabeza, tomó de la muñeca a Jane para llevarla lejos.

-¡Hiccup! – escuché a Eret, quien ya estaba evitando que el supuesto doctor disparara su arma de fuego. Todos los presentes gritaron y corrieron. Los sujetos del elevador comenzaron a sacar armas de fuego.

-¡Abajo! – exclamé mientras guie a Heather tras una pared haciendo que mantuviera su cabeza agachada. Los disparos comenzaron a escucharse y saqué mi arma esperando a que el fuego enemigo parase.

-¡Sal de aquí Heather!, Iré por Astrid. -Ella sólo tomó a las personas mas cercanas para buscar salida.

Ahora estábamos a oscuras gracias a los disparos. Salí hacia el pasillo… para mala fortuna el área del piso era muy grande. Vi una sombra y comencé a disparar, desde luego me regresaron el gesto. Me aventé tras un escritorio, me asomé por el borde y di un disparo certero a la pierna de mi atacante. Uno menos.

Escuché ruidos y me preparaba para atacar, pero me detuve porque eran dos siluetas… era Eret, ayudando al Señor Porter quien se apoyaba de su hombro.

-Eret… -él sangraba un poco del hombro. El hombre en el suelo se quejaba por el disparo en su pierna y Eret le dio una patada para dejarlo inconciente.

-Estoy bien, noqueé a uno y otro lo dejé mal herido.

-Eran cinco, nos quedan dos, quizá tres sí el otro no está en mal estado… lleva al señor Porter fuera, te veré abajo. -Eret no me replicó nada, con su herida era obvio que no podía ir a buscar a los otros y más si estaba a cargo del Señor Porter, quien apenas podía caminar.

-Hiccup, ten cuidado.

Continúe avanzando por los pasillos a oscuras, evitando pisar los cristales rotos y cuidando ver cada habitación. Había sangre por el piso, eso me alertó y me puso los nervios de punta, no quería pensar que fuese de Astrid.

Nuevamente ruidos, entré a una de las habitaciones, contra la espalda a la pared y en cuclillas intentando ver algo. Una sensación de alivio recorrió mi cuerpo al ver que Astrid estaba en la habitación frente a mí. Con cuidado me acerque a ella y la abrace.

Al separarme me percaté que sólo tenía unos cuantos rasguños al igual que la señorita Jane.

-Las voy a sacar de aquí. -Ellas se quedaron detrás de mí. Astrid abrazaba a Jane quien no dejaba de temblar.

-Shhh, estaremos bien. -Ella estaba a punto de las lágrimas.

Un disparo se impacto en la ventana de la puerta e hizo que retrocediéramos. Por la ruta de la bala era seguro que fuese el tipo que Eret había herido anteriormente, arrastrándose.

Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo porque ya había dado indicios de nuestra posición. Hice señas para que Astrid se quedase en la habitación.

**Mérida POV.**

Escuché los disparos justo cuando bajé de mi moto, debía apurarme. Subí el edificio de al lado por fuera con parkour. Encontré el pisó al que debía saltar. Usé mi arco para improvisar una especie de tirolesa y logré acceder rompiendo una de las ventanas.

Coloqué mi arco listo para defenderme en caso de ser necesario. Apunté a dos figuras que se movían en el piso, uno de ellos levantó su arma, pero ninguno de nosotros disparó. Desde luego yo no lo hice al ver que se trataba de Eret. Quiero suponer que él no lo hizo puesto que se veía impactado al verme… al ver a la encapuchada que se había encargado de Frollo.

-Esto debe ser una broma… -susurró.

-Sácalo de aquí. – ordené.

Lo ignoré y seguí buscando por el piso. Comencé a escuchar ruidos, primero eran al azar, unos cuantos disparos y todo se intensificó…silencio…más ruidos, pero no eran disparos. Al parecer se habían agotado las municiones. Se trataba de una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, tres de ellos contra… ¿Hiccup?

Pude ver a quien defendía, dos chicas en un rincón. Astrid sabía que no había más balas y era su oportunidad de escapar. Guío a Porter por delante de ella para salir por el corredor.

-No te detengas. -ordenó mientras la empujaba.

El criminal que estaba herido apuntó sus cuchillas contra ellas.

¡NO! – Hiccup gritó, no podía hacer nada puesto que aún tenía a dos encima.

**Hiccup POV**

No podía bajar la guardia, ellos eran buenos peleando, uno se alejó y sacó un cuchillo.

Vi horrorizado como el cuchillo se acercaba directo a la espalda de Astrid.

-¡NO!

¡Crac!

Ese era el sonido de metal contra metal. Una flecha desvió el camino del cuchillo. Astrid giró asustada, pero continuó su camino.

Giré mi cabeza y allí estaba ella... la nueva vigilante de la ciudad.

Otra flecha se impactó en alguna parte del torso de quien lanzó la cuchilla. Mis atacantes se percataron de todo y uno de ellos fue contra ella. Ahora era una pelea justa.

Puños, patadas, evasiones. De seguro que se veía como una coreografía planeada. De un momento a otro estaba espalda con espalda con la encapuchada. Ninguno dijo nada.

En un punto de la pela llegué a la conclusión que nuestros enemigos debían tener algún conocimiento militar, una formación completa sobre combate. Me estaba costando trabajo.

Ella ya no estaba a mis espaldas, se había alejado por otro pasillo.

Finalmente pude sujetar a mi contrincante de la nuca y lo estrellé en una mesa. Me di un respiro. Corrí en dirección al elevador después de escuchar las puertas cerrarse, seguramente era ella y su contrincante. Usé las escaleras.

Un piso más abajo contemplé al último agresor en el piso, y ella… no sabía qué hacer, ¿debía hablarle? ¿Darle las gracias?, o ¿Atraparla?, después de todo lo que ella hacía estaba en contra de la ley ¿no?

Ambos respiramos agitadamente. Intenté ver más su rostro, pero la oscuridad no ayudaba, además su capucha cubría gran parte de su rostro, así como la pintura que usaba simulando un antifaz; el único rasgo que sobresalía eran sus labios rojizos y la figura de un cuerpo atlético. Ella era un poco más bajita que yo.

De pronto vi como el sujeto en el suelo se levantó para atacar, así que intervine… mala idea. Unos cuantos movimientos y la encapuchada recibió un golpe que la habría dejado desorientada. Mi cuello terminó envuelto con un brazo e impidiéndome respirar. El brazo libre sostenía una daga que iba directo a mí, pero lo detuve a tiempo.

Era muy difícil evitar que me clavase el cuchillo al mismo tiempo que evitaba ser ahorcado. La sensación duró muy poco porque ella tan pronto estabilizó sus sentidos, clavó una flecha en la muñeca de mi atacante.

Un grito y cayó al piso en dolor. Regresé la vista a ella, tenía el arco listo para volver a atacarlo… esta vez apuntada a su espalda… para ser precisos a algún pulmón. Su mirada estaba fúrica.

-¡No!, No es necesario hacerlo, ya basta. -Dije parándome frente a ella con las manos intentando calmarle.

Respiró hondo, bajo el arco y soltó:

-Sobrevive. - Una voz gruesa, sin duda usaba un dispositivo para modularla a ese tono.

Abrí mi boca para articular una palabra, pero escuchamos en un altavoz "¡Policía de Diswork!, ¡Las manos en alto!".

Dos entraron con nosotros y mantuvimos las manos en algo

Ella me miró y giro para emprender su escape. Y yo no la iba a detener, me había salvado a mí, si no hubiese llegado de seguro que el cuchillo habría alcanzado a Astrid. Definitivamente cualquier tragedia se evitó gracias a ella.

-¿Hiccup? – Oí a mis espaldas, está ves era el novio de mi amiga Anna.

-¿Y los demás? – pregunté viendo hacía él.

-Están afuera del edificio recibiendo la ayuda necesaria… -Kristoff miró el cuerpo frente a nosotros y la flecha que tenía. -¿La has visto? -yo asentí.

-Salvó a Astrid…

\- ¿No la detuviste?

-Me ayudo a combatir a los matones, yo estaba ocupado con uno, así que la perdí de vista. -mentí.

Kristoff no cuestionó nada más, habló por su radio, y yo… bueno yo seguía sumido en mis pensamientos.

* * *

_Flash Back Mérida_

_Estaba sola, la chica había salido hace horas. Mérida no podía moverse por la herida, sólo se quedó viendo a la nada y llorando al pensar que no volvería a ver a su familia._

_Escuchó que se acercaban, la chica de antes entró, pero esta vez con una especie de ave encerrada en una jaula de madera, la cual colocó frente a Mérida; en su espalada tenía a otra ave, pero ya muerta._

_La chica de rasgos asiáticos cocinó el ave que cargaba y el olor era exquisito, más para alguien que no había comido en días. Mérida intento en varias ocasiones tomar un trozo de carne pero su "amiga" respondía con manazos._

_-Por favor, tengo mucha hambre. – suplicó. _

_\- Shēngcún.._

_-Yo no hablo chino…_

_\- ¡Shēngcún! -Grito la chica mientras señalaba al ave aún viva en la jaula. Hizo un ademán con las manos dando a entender que lo matara._

_-Jamás he matado nada… -Ignorada de nuevo._

_[-.-.-]_

_El hambre por fin ganó, y Mérida sacó al__ ave y la sostuvo firme con sus manos._

_-Lo siento. – dijo mientras torcía el cuello del animal con sus manos._

_Su compañera vio todo y nuevamente repitió:_

_-__ Shēngcún__…- se acercó a Mérida hasta estar a su altura. -Sobrevive…_

_Flash Back End_

* * *

_**Im Back xD, pues la siguiente actualización no tardará mucho :D, ya escribí tres capítulos, pero debo conectarlos de manera que no se pierda la esencia de la historia. **_

_**Sólo diré que se vienen más sorpresas, más personajes 7u7 y situaciones con Mericcup.**_

_**Gracias por seguir el fic :3, linda semana  
Nos leemos pronto**_

_**PD: Si hay errores digan xD con confianza, al igual cualquier opinión que quieran dar, lo que sea, son bienvenidos los comentarios :v**_


	7. Memorias de la Isla

**Hola, ya sé que nadie lee esto XD, pero creo que es necesario para aquellos lectores que no me siguen o que no tiene cunetas, de igual forma si no te interesa puedes seguir más abajo en "Normal POV"  
Hace mucho tiempo que no escribo. Y pues ya sé, no vale usar la escuela de excusa porque en realidad es lo único que consume mi tiempo, ya ni el trabajo. Pero aquí va: desafortunadamente una persona traicionó mi confianza :C, pues esto de los fics lo mantengo en secreto y anónimo, principalmente porque no tengo personas cerca de mí que lo entiendan o se emocionen por las mismas cosas que yo (bendito internet), y eso está bien, porque me lleva al segundo punto y es que esto es sólo mío, es decir, una actividad donde puedo relajarme y recargar baterías cuando la realidad se pone difícil. En fin, esta personita en la que confié mucho no entendió eso, por un descuido mío vio la página de abierta en mi teléfono, preguntó por eso y yo le daba excusas "x", pidiéndole que por favor que lo dejará, aunque creo que volví a descuidarme, ya que creí que se olvidaría del asunto, y de alguna manera descubrió mis perfiles e historias.**

**Sinceramente eso dio un giro enorme en mi vida (realmente confiaba mucho en esta persona), sentí mucha ansiedad, estrés y finalmente un terrible bloqueo de imaginación. Después prometimos dejarlo ahí, que no diría nada a nadie y no volveríamos a tocar el tema, el punto es que para mantener esto más seguro, cambié el correo, nicknames y contraseñas.  
Lo anterior llevó a que por poco pierdo las contraseñas y el acceso a mis cuentas. Afortunadamente ya recuperé mis perfiles, y espero actualizar como lo hacía antes.**

* * *

**Cuando un Héroe Nace**

**Capítulo 7. Memorias de la Isla.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Mérida regresó a su guarida, a pesar de que salvó a muchas personas no sentía una victoria.

Tachó el nombre de Clayton en la lista, su mente comenzó a dar vueltas al asunto. Usó las computadoras para tratar de tener acceso a las cámaras de seguridad. Debía encontrar a quién mató a Clayton, o cuando menos de dónde habían sacado a esos matones, eran profesionales en esos trabajos.

Ella quería llevar a la justicia a ese hombre, pero personas como el asesino de Clayton es otro tipo de criminal. Alguien que lo hace por dinero, que no teme ensuciarse sus propias manos.

-Diablos, tenía a Hiccup. - dijo Mérida para sí misma. Recordó los sucesos recientes, y no podía evitar que su estómago le diera vueltas al pensar en la escena de nuevo… Hiccup a punto de ser herido.

Primero ese cuchillo en dirección a Astrid, que a pesar de no convivir o tener un vínculo fuerte, la conocía… ¡OH!, pero vaya que lo peor fue con Hiccup… a él lo conocía desde la infancia.

¿Y si mañana fueran sus hermanos? ¿O su mamá?, Mérida ya había perdido a su padre, y en la isla perdió aún más… no quería pasar por ello de nuevo. No de esa manera.

Con más razón debía seguir con este plan a solas, no quería involucrar a las personas que son importantes en su vida, ni otro inocente.

_[-.-.-]_

_Flash Back Mérida_

_El fuego danzaba lentamente mientras esperaba a que su comida se cociera por completo._

_\- ¿No piensas hablarme nunca?, Sé que hablas mi idioma. -Mérida recibió una de las típicas miradas secas._

_Su anfitriona prosiguió quitándole la piel al conejo que había cazado._

_-Tan si quiera dime qué planeas hacer conmigo, ¿Por qué me disparaste la flecha?, o ¿Por qué me mantienes con vida?, yo no sé, ¿quieres dinero?, ¿Para quién trabajas?_

_-¡Oh, por los cielos!, te lo diré, pero calla de una vez. - Dijo con un tono molesto. Mérida se la había pasado semanas enteras hablando y sólo recibía miradas o silencio a cambio, lo cual la estaba volviendo loca al igual que ella estaba volviendo loca a la chica de pelo negro con preguntas de todo tipo._

_Mérida se incorpora para escuchar._

_-Te clavé esa flecha para salvarte, niña. No somos las únicas en la isla, hay otros... y el día que llegaste tenían los ojos sobre ti. Lancé esa flecha para hacerles creer que era una especie de emboscada, así que de nada. -Mérida no sabía qué decir, ahora tenía más preguntas._

_-Entonces esa es la razón por la que no me dejas salir; pero entonces soy una colada en todo esto ¿no?_

_-Para tu desgracia y para la mía. Si te quedas en la cueva y me obedeces, seguirás con vida._

_Hubo silencio, pero Mérida tenía cara de querer decir algo más._

_-Dado el hecho que estaré aquí indefinidamente… y que cualquiera de estos días podría morir…-Bajo la mirada pensando. -Mi nombre es Mérida, un gusto. -Ella no solía ser así, pero las circunstancias eran otras. Quizá lo hizo porque cuando menos su compañía sabría su nombre; sin duda un intento desesperado por hallar un poco de humanidad en aquella chica. Tal vez de esa forma dejaría de sentir que su vida no valía nada para la chica asiática, eso: sólo decir su nombre._

_La pelinegra sonrió, comprendía sus sentimientos. Había sido muy dura con ella._

_-Soy Mulán._

_Flash Back End_

[-.-.-]

Más tarde regresó a casa, desde luego recibió algunos reclamos de su madre. A tal punto que tuvieron que sentarse en la mesa a hablar.

-¿Cuáles son tus planes a futuro? – Elinor dijo en un tono exigente.

-Yo… bueno, la verdad estaba buscando un lugar para abrir una especie de club nocturno.

\- ¿Qué hay de la empresa?

\- Me parece que tú y Estoico están haciendo un buen trabajo, además es una forma para despejar mi mente. Dedicarme a un negocio. -Elinor estaba a punto de reclamar.

Sin embargo, su hermano Hubert captó toda la atención de su madre al abrir la puerta que conducía al garage.

-¡Vaya!, me alegro que los dos recuerden en donde viven.- exclamó Elinor con un tono de sarcasmo. Hubert miró a su madre y hermana, sólo respondió:

-Ya estoy aquí. – Y sin darle más importancia subió las escaleras para evitar una pelea con su madre. Mérida notó sin duda que Elinor podría tener control total de la empresa, pero ya no el control de la casa. Elinor rodó los ojos.

-Hablaremos mañana. - Dijo a Mérida mientras subía las escaleras persiguiendo a su hijo.

La arquera suspiró, regresó a su habitación a tomar una ducha y conciliar el sueño.

_*Sueño de Mérida*_

_Ella estaba con otros dos jóvenes en una playa. Sus nuevos amigos… y habían logrado escapar de un barco en llamas._

_-Jim, no te atrevas… ¡NO!, escúchame bien, Jim… -Mulán intentaba detener a un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos azules. Él sostenía un arma de fuego decidido a adentrarse a la vegetación._

_\- ¡Apártate, Mulán!_

_Jim empujó a Mulán haciéndola caer, pero ella se incorpora rápidamente y le hizo una especie de llave para tirarlo sobre la arena e inmovilizarlo, dicha pelea se intensifica más y más, aunque sólo fuesen forcejeos._

_Mérida no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, sus manos estaban ocupadas sobre el vientre de una cuarta persona, evitando que se desangre._

_\- ¡DÉTENGANSE LOS DOS! – gritó a todo pulmón. - ¡Paren, paren por favor!, No es el momento... ella puede morir. - Las manos de la pelirroja estaban llenas de sangre._

_\- Mulán, tú sabes más de medicina que todos nosotros. Ella te necesita, que Mérida sea tu apoyo._

_\- Estas loco si crees que te dejaré ir solo a enfrentar a esos tipos.-Mulán hablaba en serio, habían perdido mucho ese día._

_\- Debo hacerlo, es lo más sensato. Iré y traeré a Kayley de vuelta. No podemos dejarla._

_La pelinegra aceptó esto y regresó con Mérida para atender a la mujer. Mérida observó cómo su amigo desaparecía en la oscuridad._

_[-.-.-]_

\- ¡Jim!

Mérida despertó súbitamente con sudor frío en su rostro. Acercó las rodillas a su pecho y sintió una gran tristeza.

Bajó a la sala de su casa tras su fallido intento de dormir. Ahí encontró a su hermano Harris viendo televisión con un tazón de palomitas, él le saludó.

-Hey, ¿no puedes dormir?

-Algo así… ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Trabajaba en un proyecto, pero me di un respiro.

\- ¿Proyecto?,¿Sobre qué?

-Sé que aún falta mucho para salir de preparatoria, pero tengo en mente la Universidad de San Fransokyo…

-Buena elección, ¿Sabías que Tadashi estudia ahí? – Harris asintió.

Aún no se acostumbraba a la presencia de Mérida, pero realmente sentía una gran alegría que estuviese de vuelta. Harris extendió el tazón de palomitas y Mérida aceptó el gesto.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que ves?

-Oh, nada interesante en realidad, son las noticias…

Mérida leyó los titulares.

-Eric Jensen.

-Sí… es algo horrible esta noticia, se dice que el tipo mató a su esposa en la habitación de su hija.

"Eric Jensen sigue insistiendo que el verdadero culpable de la muerte de su esposa ha sido la tía de la misma…"

\- ¿Y tú qué piensas?

\- No quiero sonar paranoico, pero le creería al tipo, sabía que su esposa era activista y, que su tía tenía empresas que depositaban desechos al Mar, entre otras cosas…

\- Tiene sentido. – Mérida le sonrió. Mirando las noticias recordó el nombre de Úrsula entre los nombres de la lista.

_Mérida Flash Back[…]_

_-Toma lo esencial Mérida, nos vamos. Es una orden._

_\- ¿Qué pasa? – Mulán no respondió, algo que la pelirroja aprendió esos meses que es no debía fastidiar tanto a una chica así._

_Hizo caso y llevó lo vital. Caminaron por horas e incluso armaron un campamento para pasar la noche, pero Mulán cambió de opinión._

_-Escucha, quiero que sigas el río hasta el otro lado de la isla, no te detengas y no intentes ayudar sí alguien grita por auxilio. Llegarás a los restos de un avión… lleva esto. - le entregó su katana, cosa que se le hacía muy raro pues era una Diosa con eso. ¿Por qué se la daría a ella?_

_\- ¿Y tú?_

_-Te veré después, sólo obedéceme, prometo que estaremos bien._

_Mérida se separó de Mulán sin decir un "adios". El miedo la quemaba por dentro, el avanzar a la isla con otras personas… que quizá sabían manejar armas y pelear mejor que ella; cuando el tiempo que pasó con Mulán sólo aprendió algunas propiedades curativas de plantas, o como cocinar cada animal que Mulán llevase a la guarida._

_Un día después y con los nervios de punta, Mérida llegó a los restos del dichoso avión. Era demasiado pequeño… o quizás se veía así porque eran los restos de un accidente. De cualquier forma, entró._

_-¿Hola? – inspeccionó un momento el lugar, parecía que alguien vivía ahí. Ella soltó un pequeño grito al sentir que le sujetaban su muñeca y le quitaron la catana de Mulán._

_-Tú debes ser Mérida. -dijo esa persona._

_Mérida presto atención, era un chico cerca de su edad, ¿tal vez?_

"_Después de todo este tiempo y no me he puesto a pensar que Mulán tiene tan sólo veinte años… y sabe sobrevivir sola como si fuese una armada de una mujer" pensó Mérida. ¿Quién rayos habría entrenado a niños tan jóvenes?_

_Se centró de nuevo en su captor, era castaño de ojos azules. Tenía pinta de chico problema._

_-Me envía Mulán. - Atinó a decir._

_-Lo imaginé. Mi nombre es Jim Hawkins. - estrechó su mano._

_\- ¿Jim? -preguntó otra castaña de ojos cafés al entrar al avión._

_-Kayley, ella es Mérida. Mérida, Kayley. - presentó Jim con tonó desinteresado._

_-Un gusto. -le dio la mirada más sincera que existiera. Volteo a donde Jim y dijo: -será mejor que aliste todo. -salió del avión._

_\- ¿Alistar qué?_

_-No te preocupes por nada. No es de importancia. -Jim dijo en tonó adulto, sereno e incluso cálido._

_Mérida se comenzaba a cansar de ese trato, vaya que con Mulán era más notoria la diferencia de edad, pero Jim y Kayley apenas eran uno o dos años mayores y la trataban como a una niña de cinco años._

_Otras semanas pasaron y no había rastro de Mulán, la extrañaba, a pesar de que fue fría con ella, y que sus nuevos anfitriones eran más amistosos, en especial Kayley._

_Al principio Jim se portaba un tanto enigmático y siempre estaba en su mundo de pensamientos. Kayley solía salir mucho y era entusiasta, como si fuese una chica con una vida normal._

_Jim y Kayley siempre solían susurrar cosas, cambiaban de conversación cuando Mérida intentaba oír o se acercaba. Esto la fastidió y uno de esos días explotó enfrentándolos, pero ninguno le gritó de regreso._

_Jim se acercó a ella y le dijo: "Acompáñame", la llevó afuera y le extendió dos palos de bambú._

_-Intenta golpearme. -dijo como lo más normal._

_\- ¿Qué?_

_-Golpéame o lo haré yo. - sujeto otro par de palos. Mérida lo intento, pero el chico lo esquivó fácilmente regresandole un golpe a su mano haciendo que soltara el bambú._

_Mérida soltó un quejido de dolor y masajeó la mano dañada, viendo como se le formaba una zona rojiza en la piel por el impacto. Miró de regreso a Jim con ganas de protestar, pero la mirada del chico era seria… ella lo entendió de inmediato. Era una especie de iniciación._

_-¡Ahh! -se quejó cuando le golpeo la mano por segunda ocasión y ella tuvo que soltar el bambú._

_-Vamos, de nuevo. -Jim se alejó, pero seguía en posición de defensa._

_-No veo el punto de esto. -Mérida aventó el bambú de su otra mano, resignándose a seguir. No entendía nada._

_Jim suspiró y aventó sus palos también. Sacó de su pantalón un arma de fuego y se la entregó a Mérida._

_-Está descargada, apúntame como si fueras a disparar. -Ella dudo un segundo, pero lo hizo._

_En un rápido movimiento Jim la tenía con la cara y cuerpo en el pasto, sentía claramente como su rodilla se apoyaba en su espalda de modo que no tenía libertad de movimiento._

_\- ¡¿Qué rayos?! – Enojo y frustración sentía ahora, no entendía cómo un muchacho podría ser tan rudo con ella; se sentía impotente pues siempre se consideró a ella misma una persona atlética y capaz de defenderse de los pesados en el instituto._

_-Debemos mejorar tus reflejos, debes seguir practicando para lograr lo que he hecho… créeme que te será útil en esta isla. - Jim la soltó y Mérida se paró lentamente._

_Mérida ya no tenía como llorar. No sabía que más sentir, algo le decía que tenía que ser fuerte por el bien de todos en esa Isla. Se sentó en una roca y colocó las manos en sus cabellos como desesperada._

_-Sólo, dame un minuto. – Respiró profundo. Estaba enojada, triste, con miedo, adrenalina, cansancio tanto emocional como físico._

_-Los otros no tendrán un minuto… mira niña, te revelaremos más cosas a su momento. Por ahora necesitamos que sepas defenderte por tu cuenta. -Mérida lo miró y regresó por sus palos de bambú. Si, si algo tenía ella, eso era determinación._

_Horas después de su entrenamiento los dos se hallaban llenos de sudor. Mérida apenas podía mantenerse en pie y su cuerpo temblaba, no sabía si por los golpes recibidos, por estar todo el tiempo bajo el Sol, o porque realmente llegó a sus límites físicos._

_El joven por fin dio fin a la sesión del entrenamiento y Mérida se tumbó al suelo y luego se acostó de espalda con cuidado pues sentía todo su cuerpo lleno de moretones y le dolía cada movimiento._

_Kayley estaba por acercarse para socorrerla un poco, pero fue detenida por Jim._

_-Deja que ella venga a por el ungüento, debe entender a la mala. – Kayley entre cerró los ojos, sabía que estaba en lo correcto. No podía acostumbrar a Mérida a recibir apoyo._

_Mérida escuchó claramente como Jim evitó la ayuda. Sintió su piel arder ahora por los rayos del Sol y necesitaba sombra. Un respiro hondo y luego se volteó boca abajo, donde vió que sus "amigos" entraban al avión como si nada… como si ella no estuviera mal herida de hecho._

_Ese día, Mérida no sabe muy bien cómo llegó a los restos del avión, recordaba que máximo pudo dar cinco pasos seguidos, porque en cada intento de llegar caminando sus rodillas cedían._

_Y así pasó sus días siguientes, entrenamientos por horas sin importar si el sol ardía o la lluvia cayera a torrentes. Con el pasar del tiempo ella dejó de sentir el dolor de los golpes y mejoró su agilidad para esquivar o bloquear, aunque recuerda haberle dado algunos golpes a Jim, no recuerda que estos fuesen lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacerlo si quiera exclamar de dolor._

_Terminando sus entrenamientos Mérida debía asistir sus heridas y encargarse de su comida. Era como si ella no existiera, pero no se daría por vencida. No, ellos conocerían bien a la Dunbroch._

_En algunas ocasiones Kayley le ayudaba con las heridas, cuando Mérida no tenía idea de si quiera como colocarse una venda, y con el tiempo Jim dejó de ser tan duro con ella, al menos cuando no estaban entrenando, en algunas ocasiones le dejaba su ración de comida preparada._

_Quizá fueron semanas o meses, no sabía, perdió la noción del tiempo. En esa ocasión se encontraba a solas con Kayley, su entrenamiento había finalizado ese día._

_-No me responderán nada de sus vidas, o que hacemos aquí ¿cierto? – Kayley negó con la cabeza._

_-Aún no es el momento, hasta que le ganes a Jim en batalla. - El nombrado había salido a buscar provisiones. Mérida veía imposible el derrotar a Jim._

_Volteo al techo improvisado por hojas y ramas, buscando más tema de conversación._

_-Sólo respóndeme algo Kayley, ¿son amigos?, todos ustedes, ¿lo son?_

_-Somos como familia, Mer. -sonrió la chica._

_-Tú y Jim son más cálidos que Mulán… pero eso no significa que no me agrade, de hecho, he estado muy preocupada por ella, ¿crees que…?_

_-No, nada de eso. Ella está a salvo, es la mejor de nosotros. -Kayley le entregó un pedazo de pescado para comer._

_Mérida observó sus manos y brazos, ahora llenos de moretones por su duro entrenamiento, pues conforme avanzaba en velocidad, destreza, etcétera; Jim aumentaba el nivel. Cuando ella creía que estaba a punto de alcanzarlo y vencerle, Jim siempre sacaba uno que otro truco de la manga._

_Tomó un poco de un ungüento preparado por ella misma, untandolo en su blanca piel, ahora algo seca._

_-Quedamos algo atrapados aquí… es decir, estábamos en una misión de rescate, pero naufragamos en la isla del enemigo. Son parte de una asociación que busca un suero especial creado hace unos años._

_-Kayley… me has dado más preguntas. Sé que ellos son los malos, pero no sé porqué estoy aquí con dos chicos en lugar de todo un ejército o espías experimentados. – Dijo Mérida a lo que la castaña se río._

_-¿Por dónde empezar?, digamos que nos 'adoptó' una especie de organización, y nos entrenó desde niños. – Kayley esperaba que Mérida reaccionará._

_-A estas alturas no me sorprende. Incluso si me dicen cosas como "En realidad somos demonios con disfraz de humanos"._

_-¡Jajaja!, nada de eso. – Se acercó un poco a ella. -Sólo haz lo que te digamos Mérida; no sé en cuánto tiempo, pero vas a regresar a casa. La verdad es que todos queremos eso._

_Flash Back End_

* * *

**San Fransokyo**

El singular grupo de amigos de los hermanos Hamada entraba al garage de la casa, querían ver cómo era el progreso del proyecto de Hiro.

\- ¿Vengadora escarlata? - Wasabi estaba discutiendo con Fred.

\- ¡Vamos amigos!, es el mejor nombre para la chica misteriosa.

-Yo optaría por 'La Dama Carmesí', aunque de igual forma estamos peleando por alguien que no está en nuestra ciudad-opinó Gogo.

\- ¿No me digan que no se sienten intrigados? -Fred insistía en seguir hablando del tema.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunta Tadashi.

**\- **La vigilante de Ciudad Diswork.

\- Oh, la chica de las noticias…- desde luego que todos habían visto por lo menos un vídeo o encabezado en cuanto a la noticia del momento.

-Ya estoy haciendo mis teorías sobre quién puede ser.

-Apenas ha salido a combatir a las calles menos de cuatro veces, no puedes armar una teoría certera. -Hiro apartó la mirada de su computadora un momento.

-Hiro tiene razón, ¿Y si sólo es un saldo de cuentas? – Honey Lemmon habló al fin.

-Chicos, abran los ojos. A las personas que ha atacado son multi millonarios, es obvio que esta tras una gran conspiración. Una anarquista que nos salvará de los malvados planes de quienes controlan el mundo. -Fred decía con tono de niño en parque de diversiones.

-Creo que tarde o temprano la atraparan… si no es la policía quizá uno de los super humanos.

-Bien dicho, Gogo.

-Apostaría contra ustedes chicas, que eso no pasará.

-Fred, lees muchas historias y conspiraciones.

\- ¿Cómo sigue el proyecto de Hiro? – interrumpió Wasabi.

-Dando frutos. - Hiro los miró y sus ojos tenían un destello especial. -Esto debe salir perfecto, debo entrar a esta escuela.

\- Tranquilo, tienes nuestro apoyo. -Honey Lemmon colocó una mano en su hombro.

Un teléfono comenzó a sonar, y Tadashi lo atendió, aunque sólo eran mensajes de texto. Se alejó un poco del grupo para continuar con los mensajes y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios.

Tadashi levantó su mirada y se percató que sus amigos estaban en silencio con la mirada clavada en él.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Cómo se llama? – Gogo preguntó con obviedad.

\- ¡¿Qué?!, ¿De qué hablan? -Tadashi intentaba cambiar de tema.

-Se llama Mérida. - Hiro respondió por él

-Traicionado por mi propio hermano…

\- ¡Cuenta! – Exclamó Wasabi como si en ese momento todos fueran un grupo de chicas de secundaria emocionadas por alguna cita.

\- ¿Qué?, la conozco hace años… es complicado. Es Mérida Dunbroch.

-Espera, ¿La conoces?

-Sí, no mal interpreten nada. Pero creo que es lo más normal que estés feliz cuando tu amiga está viva.

-Tadashi tiene razón, no hay nada raro.

\- Y fueron novios… -Hiro seguía poniendo más leña al fuego. Los chicos recuperaron el interés en la historia, y luego de un rato de bromear, Hiro vio las cajas de material vacías.

-¡No!, agh, falta más material para los micro-bots.

-No hay problema, estoy seguro de que tengo una reserva de piezas en mi laboratorio. -Tadashi decía.

-Puedo llevarlos en mi auto. -sugirió Wasabi.

-Iré con ustedes. - Gogo salió tras los chicos.

Llegando al instituto los amigos juntaron todo en cajas de cartón, pero Tadashi pronto se dio cuenta que faltarían ciertos circuitos.

-Creo que ya no tengo más microcontroladores…mmm, no, nada.

-Espera aquí, estoy segura de que el profesor Bomba tiene y no le importará darnos algunos.

-Sabes como encontrarlo, ¿verdad? -preguntó Wasabi.

-Su cubículo está junto al del Profesor Gru.

-Pero nunca está ahí, suele ir a tomar muestras de insectos.

-De acuerdo, guíame. -Gogo siguió a su amigo.

Tadashi continúo con cerrar las cajas de cartón, pasaron apenas unos minutos desde que Gogo y Wasabi se habían retirado y de pronto un fuerte golpe llamó su atención. Era similar al sonido metálico golpear el piso, y el chico fue a investigar.

"Salió de la oficina de Callaghan" pensó. Al abrir la puerta sus ojos se abrieron de par, no daba crédito a la escena. El profesor Callaghan tenía un desastre a su alrededor, papeles por todos lados, su cabello desordenado y su ropa desalineada.

-Profesor…- Tadashi captó su atención.

-Tada…shii .-Ahora era más que obvio el estado de ebriedad de su profesor. -Yo… yo ya me iba. - dijo mientras se paraba torpemente.

-No, no puedo dejar que se vaya así en estas condiciones, menor manejar. – El chico lo obligó a sentarse nuevamente.

Pensó unos momentos y la mejor solución era pedir un taxi para él, era domingo y el instituto estaba casi vacío. No podía exponerlo así, sería vergonzoso para todos y era el profesor más respetado del instituto, no sólo por ser director.

-Le prediré un taxi, iré a dejarlo a la entrada del instituto. -Tadashi lo apoyó en su hombro ya que no era capaz de mantener ni el equilibrio. Fue entonces que el profesor dijo:

-Será mejor que me fuera en mi auto…

-Podría tener un accidente en este estado y…

\- ¿Y a quién le importa?, si esta vida ya no tiene sentido sin ella…

\- ¿Eh?, profesor, no está en condiciones, sólo deje que lo lleve al taxi. – Tadashi no sabía mucho de la vida personal del profesor, y nunca indago más, admiraba mucho sus ganas por enseñar.

-Estúpido… estúpido…- decía y Tadashi pensaba que los insultos eran para él.

-Tranquilo profesor, estará bien…

-Estúpido, maldito Krei… pero me las pagará, uno de estos días lo pagará, así tenga que hacer justicia por mi cuenta…-Tadashi ya iba por los pasillos en dirección al ascensor. Seguía mirando con tristeza a su mentor.

\- ¿De qué habla?

-Abigail, Abigail… mi hija… fue su culpa… ¡su culpa!, y mía por confiarle lo más preciado en mi vida. -Lágrimas de tristeza e ira salieron.

-Profesor, basta. - Tadashi intentaba controlarlo pues ya comenzaba a patalear y elevar la voz.

-Señor Hamada. – Tadashi volteó como pudo ante las familiares voces.

-Profesor Bomba, profesor Gru. Yo, este…, el profesor… -Gru levantó la mano y asintió.

-Sé lo que pasa, no es la primera vez. Lo llevaré a casa. Acompáñeme a mi auto. -Tadashi los siguió y el profesor Bomba lo ayudo con Callaghan. Una vez ya dejándolo sobre el asiento, Gru se dirigió al joven.

-Creo que esta de más decir que esto no debe ser mencionado.

-Desde luego que no profesor, yo respeto mucho al profesor Callaghan y por esa razón intentaba ayudarlo. -Gru asintió a sus palabras.

-Gracias por la ayuda, lo veré en clases.

Tadashi se quedó sólo con el profesor Bomba.

-Cada día está peor… ¿te ha mencionado algo?

-Mencionó el nombre Abigail, su hija. No sabía que tuviera una… ha mencionado a Krei. – dijo conmocionado. -El profesor asintió.

-En efecto, está pasando por un mal rato, perdió a su hija hace ya un tiempo. Pero el juicio es lo que lo está acabando… en fin, vamos por esos circuitos, sus compañeros estarán esperando en el jardín. – dio la vuelta para entrar al edificio.

-Espere, profesor, si hay alguna forma de poder ayudar a Callaghan quisiera saberlo.

-Es lo que todos intentamos, incluso él se esfuerza. - *Beep* - Un segundo, es mi hija. – el profesor atendió su celular. - ¿Hola, Mary Katherine?, más despacio, cielo.

Fue a partir de ese día que Tadashi intentó acercarse más a Callaghan para ayudarle con su problema, para que pudiera confiar en alguien. Después de todo también veía cierta figura paterna en él; Callaghan habría ayudado en ocasiones pasadas y siempre confiaba en su talento como alumno.

* * *

**Respondiendo reviews:**

**Por cierto, también pueden ver mis historias por wattpad, no tengo nada en contra de ff, seguiré actualizando por acá. Pero en wattpad pueden leer mis historias sin necesidad de tener usuario, esto lo digo porque en Wattpad se puede cargar con imágenes y videos dentro la historia. Pueden pasar a verlo si gustan, sólo busquen el título de la historia como está aquí.**

**-Guest: **La seguiré :D, tengo ya otros capítulos, pero les daré forma para que no pierdan cronología y quiero dar tiempo para desarrollar más ciertos personajes y sus historias.

**-Lectora-fantasma: **Sip :3, no haré spoiler pero por ahí va la idea, sólo que como dije arriba :D, quiero dar tiempo para desarrollar ciertas historias de los personajes, incluso dedicarles un capítulo, esto claro sin dejar las aventuras de Mérida fuera.

Caí en el mismo dilema en el momento que palme a Astrid como abogada valiente, pero repito que quiero darles su tiempo y sus momentos para brillar XD gracias por el comentario, no sé si habrás leído lo del principio del cap., pero realmente me dio ánimo recibir un review después de mucho de no actualizar. Tomé de nuevo la inspiración por los cuernos y continúe con los caps.


	8. Después de Mérida

**[...]**

* * *

**Cuando un Héroe Nace**

**Capítulo 7. Después de Mérida**

* * *

**Hace siete años...**

Hiccup temblaba un poco pero no dejaba de seguir a Mérida por los pasillos de la secundaria.

-Mérida, nos meteremos en problemas. Esto no está bien, podemos esperar a que termine la detención y...

-Shhh, nos descubrirán si sigues hablando. – Seguían caminando a escondidas para que nadie notará que escaparon del castigo.

El pequeño Hiccup no sabía cómo se metió en todo eso.

_Flash Bac_k

_Terminó el receso y todos ya habían vuelto a sus aulas. Fue entonces que el castaño logró ver a Ana, rodeada por una bola de tontos. Hiccup planeaba seguir caminando hasta que escuchó un "Tu hermana es un fenómeno", fue ahí cuándo el rostro de Ana se tornó rojo de ira y soltó tremendo puño a su cara. Claro que no se quedó ahí, el chico iba a regresarle el golpe a Anna, pero Mérida saltó en su defensa y torció la mano del chico. Una pelea comenzó y todos terminaron castigados._

_Hiccup literalmente no hizo nada más que estar en el momento y lugar equivocados. Genial... justo la tarde cuándo se llevaría a cabo un partido amistoso de soccer femenil en la escuela, el equipo local sería liderado por Astrid Hofferson._

_Flash Back End_

-Creo que mejor me regreso... - Hiccup se sentía terrible al romper las reglas.

-¿Quieres ver a tu novia o no? – dijo a sus espaldas Anna, se había apuntado a la escapada.

-Ella no es mi novia. -Hiccup tomó un tinte rojo en sus mejillas.

-Ahora...-susurró Mérida para que por fin lograran cruzar las puertas hacía las canchas deportivas.

-¡Lo logramos! – Anna chocó los puños con Mérida.

-Mira, es Moana. – señaló Mérida viendo a su amiga esperando para entrar bajo las gradas y ver el partido, ya que por obvias razones no podían sentarse con el resto de las personas.

-Sigo sintiendo un mal presagio...

-Relájate y come un poco. -Moana le arrojó un paquete de Skittles.

-Ya estamos aquí. Pero nadie lo sabe, seguimos en el "castigo", regresaremos cuando termine el partido. – dijo Mérida muy despreocupada.

Estas chicas lo volverían loco.

-Mira Hiccup, es Astrid. – dijo Anna señalando al equipo local salir a escena.

-¿Qué?, ¿Dónde? – dijo moviéndose nerviosamente y las tres chicas comenzaron a reírse de él.

Si, definitivamente estaba en problemas con esas chicas.

A partir de ese momento, los cuatro se volvieron amigos y pasaban el rato juntos. Él con pinta de un chico algo sensible y solitario, ellas tenían su carácter y sobre todo la osadía. Era un grupo algo singular.

Mérida y Moana se conocían desde el kinder, así que siempre fueron mejores amigas, luego se les unió Ana cuando estaban a punto de terminar la primaria. Ana era muy hiperactiva y amable con todos. Pero cuando sus compañeros de clase se enteraron de que su hermana mayor, Elsa, era educada en casa, solían molestarla con el tema; o poner apodos por ese singular rayo blanco que tenía en su cabello.

Hiccup siempre fue tímido, Eret era su único amigo puesto que sus padres se conocían. Sólo que cuando Hiccup apenas entraba a primer grado de secundaria, Eret se encontraba en último grado, para pasar a preparatoria, y por consecuencia solía estar solo.

Pero el universo conspiró para que ese día se uniera al trío de chicas, y se volvieron especiales en su vida.

[...]

**Hace cinco años...**

La ceremonia había terminado. Todos se acercaban a felicitar a la feliz pareja, y regresaron a la mansión Dunbroch.

Los trillizos corrieron escaleras arriba, pues realmente tuvieron que fingir toda la ceremonia, no sin antes de que uno de ellos, Hubert, le dirigiera una mirada de odio a Hiccup.

Él por su parte pidió a su padre retirarse a su casa, se iría dentro de poco a la academia militar y debía hacer maletas.

En su casa, ya estando dentro de su cuarto comenzó a patear y romper todo a su alrededor.

[...]

Los tres estaban sentados en la hora del almuerzo en la misma mesa en las áreas verdes. Las acaloradas pláticas brillaron por su ausencia ese día, y ni habían tocado el almuerzo. El tiempo pasaba lentamente mientras Ana jugaba con su ensalada, Hiccup recargaba su cabeza en sus manos intentando decir algo. Pero ¿qué debía decir?, si apenas hace dos días había sido el funeral de la pelirroja, en dónde sólo había dos lápidas sin cuerpos.

Moana comenzó a llorar.

-Lo siento... – decía a sus amigos, intentando limpiar sus lágrimas y controlarse. Ana dejó caer el tenedor y la rodeo con sus brazos. Hiccup se levantó y se sentó a su lado con una mano en su hombro

Así pasaron los años, intentaban asistir a fiestas, unirse a algún club del instituto, lo que sea para tener una vida normal, que hasta cierto punto lo habían logrado, habían logrado seguir sin Mérida.

Pero Hiccup partió a otro estado, para completar su entrenamiento, cortesía de su padre. Siempre que regresaba a la ciudad se reunía con ellas, hasta que en una de esas visitas recibió la mala noticia de que las chicas ya no eran tan cercanas.

[...]

Él y Moana estaban en una cafetería, esperando a la chica faltante. Eran vacaciones de invierno, por esas fechas Mérida había desaparecido. Y como una especie de pacto, los tres se reunían sin falta.

-Creo que no vendrá. – él miró su teléfono, ya habían pasado dos horas que llevaban esperando a la pelirroja.

-Ya no pasamos mucho tiempo juntas, ¿sabes?

\- ¿Ni en sus tiempos libres?

-Es distinto a la preparatoria, además no estamos en los mismos campus, ni en la misma carrera. Ahora cada una tiene su círculo de amigos. – ambos miraron a la calle, donde los autos pasaban y la nieve comenzaba a caer suavemente.

-Ya veo...

-Son ya tres años... - decía Moana. Hiccup lo entendió, y no quería traer recuerdos del pasado.

-¿Vamos a caminar? – propuso él. Moana accedió.

Ya por las calles ella no pudo más y soltó más verdades.

-En realidad Ana ha cambiado mucho, pero no la culpo.

-Me enteré de todo lo que pasó con su familia. Le mandé unos cuantos mensajes, incluso intenté llamar, pero nunca me respondió. Así que tenía la esperanza de poder verla hoy.

Cuando Elsa se fue, sus padres llamaron a la policía para denunciar una desaparición y posible secuestro, pero Elsa dejó un vídeo donde era clara: no quería ser encontrada. Y cómo ya era mayor de edad, no contaba como un crimen. Se fue por su cuenta.

Una noche, sus padres se fueron en carro a buscarla a otra ciudad, puesto que habían recibido una pista. Lamentablemente no hallaron nada, y cómo si la vida se burlaba de Ana, esa noche hubo un accidente. Hiccup intentó conseguir un permiso para regresar a su ciudad natal, pero como Ana no era precisamente un familiar, siempre le fue negado.

-Juro que intenté estar con ella, pero era muy difícil.

-¿Ella te hizo eso en el brazo? -Moana se sorprendió, ¿en qué momento había visto la cicatriz?, probablemente en la cafetería, donde no llevaba puesto su abrigo - ¿Qué sucedió?

-Ella no salía de su dormitorio, no asistía a clases. Y como no estábamos en los mismos edificios, tarde en darme cuenta. Cuando fui a verla, tuvimos una discusión, ella me dijo que me largará, que no quería ver a nadie y me arrojó una lámpara, apenas alcance a cubrir.

-Lo siento. No puedo creer que ella hiciera eso.

-Estaba ebria, fue sólo un impulso.

-Tal vez deberíamos ir a visitarla.

-Tal vez..., ¿sabes?, a veces me siento como una pésima amiga, Mérida se fue y no puedo hacer nada por Ana. Soy la peor persona. – Hiccup la detuvo tomándola por los hombros y obligando a verlo.

-Nunca vuelvas a decir eso, no es tu culpa. Ambos hacemos lo que podemos. – tomó un momento y ambos se abrazaron.

-¿Sabes?, eres lo único que me queda de esos buenos tiempos. Fueron los mejores. Ahora tengo amigos, pero nada como era con nosotros.

-Lo mismo me pasa. Pero me alegro de que aún sigas aquí.

Se dirigieron a los dormitorios donde su suponía que Ana se encontraba, pero ella ni se molestó en responder, hasta que Hiccup amenazó con tumbar la puerta y Ana se defendió diciendo que llamaría a seguridad.

Los dos se fueron derrotados, caminando por el centro de la ciudad hasta llegar a un parque y continuaron con la charla. Las horas se les pasaron y Moana ya no podía regresar a su dormitorio porque el límite de acceso había pasado, el vigilante del edificio ya no la dejaría acceder. Así que Hiccup la llevó a su casa.

-Pasa, papá se fue con Elinor a Metroville. – decía Hiccup. – puedes dormir en la cama, me iré al sillón.

-¿Aún guardas esa foto? – señaló un cuadro en su habitación. Eran ellos en sus disfraces de Halloween, eran los personajes de "Alicia en el país de las maravillas"; Ana era Alicia, Mérida iba como la reina de corazones, Moana cómo el gato Cheshire y él era el sombrerero loco.

-Estuvimos a punto de ganar.

-Ese premio fue robado, es decir, ¿quién votaría por "El mago de oz"?

-El hombre de hojalata tenía un buen disfraz, tienes que admitirlo.

-Bueno sí, era el único. – se sentaron en el piso a seguir charlando.

Terminaron en risas, pero lo inesperado pasó. En silencio y mirándose a los ojos, como si estuvieran conectados, ambos redujeron la distancia entre sus rostros y terminaron en un beso.

[...]

Los dos habían iniciado una relación después de esa noche. Y aunque Hiccup había vuelto a irse, espero con ansias el verano. Tel vez lo que sentían el uno por el otro no era más que un sentimiento de cariño, pero ambos tenían necesidad de eso. Sus vidas cambiaban tan rápido como las estaciones del año cuando uno está demasiado ocupado en sus asuntos para notarlo. Pero nadie se quejó, y permanecieron así cerca de un año.

Hiccup regreso en verano, e invitó a la chica al cine. Salieron ya un poco tarde y él se ofreció a llevarla a su casa.

-Así que, ¿ya no estás rentando el dormitorio?

-Era tedioso seguir las reglas, además el espacio era muy chico como para cocinar algo decente. Vamos, te diré en dónde está mi nuevo departamento.

Hiccup condujo siguiendo las indicaciones, llegando a un edificio azul, subieron y ella le invitó a pasar.

-Parece que Mavis no ha llegado. – la chica antes nombrada era la nueva compañera de Moana, y ambas pagaban la renta de ese pequeño apartamento.

\- ¿Segura que no quieres ir a esa fiesta? – le dijo a su novia, recordando que ella había cancelado ese evento por pasar tiempo con él.

-Hiccup, sólo son un montón de chicos ebrios escuchando música a todo volumen, no estoy de humor para eso. El semestre me ha dejado agotada. – decía mientras buscaba en los estantes de la cocina sobres de té.

-Me haces sentir culpable, como un novio posesivo. – Moana colocó dos tasas en la mesita de la sala.

-Deja de ser tan sensible. – le arrojó un cojín del sofá y él se sentó a su lado. Sacó de su mochila un par de dibujos que había hecho.

-No he tenido mucho tiempo libre para dibujar, pero es algo.

-Pienso que deberías subirlos en algún sitio web, las personas merecen ver estas obras.

-¿Tú crees? – él acortó la distancia

Ambos se besaron por unos minutos hasta que el vibrar del teléfono de Moana los detuvo.

-Es Mavis. – ella respondía los mensajes.

"Deberías venir pronto, es una emergencia"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Es tu amiga, esa chica de cabello rojizo, vino a la fiesta pero esta algo pasada de copas y no sabía a quién más llamar"

"Voy para allá, mandame la dirección"

"Glorita Azul, A-105"

-Vamos, tenemos que irnos. Es Ana.

Corrieron de inmediato a su auto y no tardaron más de 10 minutos en llegar a la casa, era en los suburbios de la ciudad, así que eso premeditada una grande fiesta.

Entraron a la casa y decidieron separarse para buscar. Hiccup comenzó a moverse entre las personas que estaban dispersas por todos lados. Pero las luces intermitentes y el alto volumen de la música le hacían imposible concentrarse.

Fue ahí que una melena roja captó su atención, pero no era Ana, puesto que la cabellera tenía rizos. La imágen de ella le vino a la mente.

-¿Mérida?, Mérida... – Intentó quitar a la gente de su camino, estirando el brazo para llamar la atención de esa chica. Salió de la casa y se reunió con unos chicos en el porche, todos reían mientras bebían cerveza.

Hiccup tocó su hombro

-Mérida. – La chica volteo.

-¿Puedo ayudarte? – Hiccup retrocedió, por un segundo juro que la vería de nuevo. Pero sólo era un juego de su imaginación.

-No, ella es Eep, Bella, Jazmín, Guy y yo soy Nod. – respondió el chico mientras señalaba a cada integrante del grupo, pues había escuchado el nombre que Hiccup pronunció.

-Lo siento, te confundí con alguien.

-Claro, no hay problema. – se alejó y los chicos no le tomaron mayor importancia.

-¿Tú también la confundiste? – preguntó alguien a sus espaldas. Era Ana, sentada en una silla de porsche.

-Ana, hemos venido por ti. Te llevaremos con nosotros. – Hiccup pudo comprobar el estado de la chica, pues no era capaz de levantarse por su cuenta.

-No, déjame...- Anna lo empujaba, pero Hiccup insistía para evitar que Anna cayera. Pronto llegó Moana a auxiliar, luego de un rato de forcejear Hiccup logro cargar a Anna y todos caminaron hacía el carro.

-No me digan que arruine la cita de la pareja del año. – dijo con sarcasmo. -Oye, bájamm..., bájame. Siento que voy a devolver.

Pararon en una banca antes de llegar al carro, mientras todos miraban la escena. Moana intentó limpiar un poco el rostro de Anna, hecho un desastre por todo el maquillaje corrido.

-Creo que hay un poco de agua y comida en el carro, ya regreso.

Las chicas se quedaron en un momento incómodo.

-Todo esto es un asco, ¿sabes?

-No digas nada Ana.

-¿Por qué Hiccup?, ¿Por qué no otra persona?

-Ana, hablaremos mañana.

-¡NO!, ya me cansé, es que somos pésimos amigos. Es decir, ustedes dos se juntan y yo soy la desplazada.

-No es verdad eso, tú nos apartaste. –dijo Moana, Hiccup llegó con la comida.

-¿Y quién dijo que había terminado? – las demás personas comenzaban a susurrar e incluso a señalarlos.

-Bebé un poco. – el chico le dio la botella y ella la bebió derramando algo sobre su ropa.

Al fin llegaron al carro de Hiccup, Moana decidió ir atrás con Anna para vigilar.

Viendo la ventana, Anna por fin declaro.

-La verdad es que no los quiero cerca para que ya no duela más. Mérida se fue y eso dolió, pero lo de Elsa me quebró y lo de mis padres terminó por matar mi alma. Todas las personas que quiero se marchan.

Hiccup hizo contacto visual con la castaña por el retrovisor, a lo que volvió a donde Anna, tomando su mano y le dijo:

-Nunca nos iremos de tu lado, Ana.

-No podríamos.

-... lo siento por todo. – Anna se refería a las agresiones, insultos y evasiones que tenía con ellos.

Podría ser la escena perfecta para un final feliz, y decir que los tres volvieron a ser grandes amigos, pero estaban quebrados por dentro como para seguir con eso. Debían avanzar, y esta vez por su cuenta.

Anna tuvo que conseguir ayuda profesional para controlar su adicción, y encontrar una forma de canalizar el dolor.

Hiccup continuó su entrenamiento, pero no era del todo feliz. Toda su vida había faltado su madre, y nunca tuvo una respuesta concisa sobre qué fue de ella. Luego su padre tenía una nueva vida con la madre de su difunta amiga.

Moana quizás fue la menos afectada, pero se cansó de intentar recuperar esa conexión que tenían, debía aceptar que, a veces, las cosas sólo cambian.

* * *

**Presente...**

**Hiccup POV**

Terminé de lavar mi rostro y me uní en el comedor con Astrid para el desayuno, ella estaba hablando por teléfono con Heather, así que tomé el periódico para ponerme al día, en la primera plana había una imagen de la encapuchada, al menos de un ángulo donde apenas era notable su mentón.

-Estoy en deuda contigo. – susurré para mí.

-¿Qué harás el día de hoy? -suspiré ante la interrogante de mi novia.

-Guardaespaldas en una discoteca de niños millonarios... pero no hablemos de eso, ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Bien, Heather y yo tenemos algo grande esta vez, debemos evitar que alguien sea condenado... a muerte. -mi novia hizo una pausa y mi cerebro no tardó en captar.

-No... Astrid, ¿de verdad?

-Es una gran oportunidad, además ningún otro abogado quiere ser su defensa.

\- ¿Por qué crees que es así? Esa señora amenazó o compró a todos– elevé mi tono.

\- ¡Porque alguien tiene que hacer lo correcto! – gritó.

Siempre la admire por ser valiente y perseverante, desde que éramos niños. Ella me gustaba desde quinto grado, claro, nunca me hizo tanto caso hasta pasar tiempo juntos por las clases de defensa personal extras que mi padre me obligó a tomar.

Fue la primera vez que me dirigió la palabra justo después de tumbarme contra la lona.

-Porque alguien tiene que hacer lo correcto. – repitió. – No pienses en detenerme, Hiccup, lo haré de todas formas. – Tomó su bolso y salió del apartamento. Apreté mis ojos con fuerza, ya habíamos tenido esta clase de discusiones antes. Su obsesión por meterse en contra de personas influyentes en la ciudad, y mi miedo por saber cómo podría terminar eso.

"La razón por la que me hice la abogada es para darle un poco de decencia a esta ciudad" – sus palabras de siempre hicieron eco.

Astrid era de las pocas personas en esta ciudad que le importaba en verdad el futuro y se esforzaba por construir. Sería fácil si la vida no corriera peligro, sabía de lleno mi próximo trabajo y sería proteger a mi novia.

[...]

**Normal POV**

Anna estaba afuera de un famoso club acuático en su viejo bocho esperando a Úrsula salir con el objetivo de hacerle un par de preguntas. Revisó sus notas y fotos de la escena del crimen.

-Ariel Jensen, 37 años, su hija de 14 años. – Leía mientras daba otra inhalación a su cigarro, una mala costumbre que había tomado gracias al estrés del trabajo en los últimos meses, algo que su novio detestaba, pero se las arreglaba para continuar haciéndolo.

Una señora robusta, de cabellos plateados salía del complejo. Aparentaba menos edad de la que realmente tenía, su chofer le colocó el abrigo de piel y ella se puso sus costosos lentes de Sol. Era el momento de Anna para salir.

-Señora Bentsen, Anna Arendelle. – se presentó al extender la mano en señal de saludo.

-Ahora no tengo tiempo. – respondió la mujer en tono pedante.

-¿Algo que decir sobre el asesinato de su sobrina? -Anna demandó mientras acercaba una mini grabadora.

-No pienso responder nada, señorita Arendelle. – dijo mientras alejaba bruscamente el aparato con un manotazo.

De inmediato uno de los guardias se postró frente a ella con actitud amenazante.

-Yo me haré cargo. – Eret sacó a Anna de la escena tomándola por los hombros y alejándose del costoso automóvil.

-¿Trabajas para ella? – le cuestionó Anna al ver su uniforme.

-Estoy ayudando a Heather y Astrid, intentó obtener información.

-Es lo que intentó también.

-Sí, pero es más peligroso para ti...

-¿Por qué soy una chica?

-Porque eres reportera y estas demasiado expuesta, sólo deja que nosotros nos encarguemos. – Eret se alejó. Y Ana susurró:

-No lo creo. –de inmediato marcó un número en su celular y espero. - ¿Astrid?, sí, tengo algo.

Más tarde en el departamento de Ana, las chicas mostraban lo que tenían, planeaban sus movimientos para ganar contra aquella injusticia.

-¿Heather no vendrá?

-Tuvimos un problema con un cliente en San Fransokyo.

-Somos sólo nosotras ahora. – Anna sostuvo unas fotografías y las mostró. – Ok, mira, estas las tomé esta mañana. Un hombre está saliendo de la casa de los Jensen. No es nadie de la familia, además ya habían llevado preso a Eric.

-Lo que más me preocupa es la custodia de su hija: Melody, podría pasar a manos de Ursula...

*Toc toc*

Ambas se miraron sorprendidas.

-¿Heather?, ¿Eres tú?

-Este es el departamento 132, ¿verdad?, tengo un pedido que entregar. – definitivamente nadie había pedido nada.

-Esta bien, danos un minuto. – hizo señas a Anna para que se ocultara en la cocina. Y Astrid buscó su teléfono para llamar a emergencias.

El hombre soltó un disparo en la cerradura de la puerta y acto seguido la pateó. Primero fue a por Anna, apuntando su arma, pero Astrid se abalanza hacia él. Daba gracias por saber defensa personal y se concentró en quitarle el arma de la mano. El hombre logra tomarla del cabello y la avienta contra la pared. Ana fue más rápida, tomó el arma del hombre y no dudo en disparar en la pierna del sujeto. Kristoff le había enseñado a usar un arma.

-¡Aggh! – soltó el hombre en dolor. Anna paso de lado y tomó a la rubia del brazo.

-Vamos de prisa. – salieron del apartamento y se toparon con Eret.

-Es por esto que no queremos que sigan haciéndolo de esta forma. – dijo algo enojado. Una vez estando todos a salvo y las luces de las patrullas rodeando el edificio, Eret comenzó a marcar un número.

Las chicas tenían claro a quienes se iba a dirigir, habría unas cuantas peleas por eso sin duda. Pero no iban a ceder fácilmente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La canción "Fragments", sentí que describe mejor la situación de los chicos, ya que sería más largo si me concentro en cada uno por separado. Pero como pueden ver, la más afectada fue Anna, así que siento que no sólo es el dolor de perder a Mérida, sino de los cambios en su vida.

Este capítulo no habla tanto del presente, pero sentí que era necesario contar su historia. La verdad me estan quedando muy grandes los siguientes caps, estoy tratando de reducirlos para que no sean tediosos o aburridos.

Cualquier comentario es bienvenido, gracias por leer.


End file.
